


My Life in Teen Wolf

by Fandom_Enforcer



Series: My Fairy Life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, ofc is a major teen wolf fan, original female character is a fairy, starts in Season 1 aka my favorite season, wrote this YEARS ago and its on FF.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Enforcer/pseuds/Fandom_Enforcer
Summary: (Crossed over from Fanfiction.net: fandomenforcer) DISCLAIMER: MTV OWNS TEEN WOLF TV SERIES! I ONLY OWN OCS THAT ARE IN STORY!!!Got an idea for a sequel in the works thanks to what happened in Season 3 prt.1. STAY TUNE!!Cassandra Dima was your average young woman who was the eldest daughter out of three girls. She was also a nerd! Including being a nerd for Teen Wolf. Cass won a trip for her and her siblings to visit the show's set, but instead she ended up in the show's world instead. AND SHE'S A F'ING FAIRY!! Follow her adventure in Teen Wolf as she traverse through Season 1. Question is... will she live to tell the tale?





	1. Welcome to Beacon Hills

The plane touched down onto the strip of the LAX and pulled into its designated terminal. My heart was pounding with excitement as I waited for the plane to dock. I turned to my sisters to see that they were waiting as patiently as I am. When our eyes met with each other, all three of us began squealing with excitement causing some of the passengers to turn and stare at us.  You see we traveled to Los Angles for one reason: _Teen Wolf_. It was our favorite show ever and I happened to have won a contest that allows me and two guests to visit the set for a couple days, meet the cast, and play small background parts in an episode. The hotel stay was paid for by MTV, but transportation was all on us. Luckily, one of my sisters, Breezy, already had her license for about a year to drive a car while I recently received mine to drive both a car and motorcycle.

            The plane completed the docking and I sprung up to retrieve our carry- on bags from the overhead compartment while Breezy helped our little sister, Laurie, retrieve my laptop bag, her DVD player, and Laurie’s assorted DVDs. I handed them their backpacks and grabbed my jacket before we left the plane to enter the terminal. We went to the baggage claim to grab our duffel bags filled with clothes and set off to the car rental to retrieve our vehicles. Breezy and Laurie drove in the blue Volvo while following me on a black Ducati to our hotel. We pulled up front and parked in the nearest spots to the entrance. After retrieving our bags from the trunk, I led the way inside and went up to the check-in desk.

            “Cassandra Dima plus two. We are the MTV’s _Teen Wolf_ contest winners.” I told the clerk behind the desk.

            A moment later, my sisters and I were in a suite unloading our bags onto our beds until we get a knock on the door.

            “I got it!” Laurie yelled. She ran to the door before we could stop her. It didn’t take long for her to coming running back screaming. “They are sending us a car to ride in to the set of _Teen Wolf_. It’s on its way right now!”

            “”Oh my god!” Breezy and I said, then joined Laurie in the screaming of utter joy.

            “What should I wear?!” Breezy asked as she tossed all her clothes on to her bed.

            “Will you relax?!” I told her. “The outfit you have on is fine.”

            That is true because no matter what situation or place we go, Breezy always wears an outfit that makes her beautiful. She was wearing a purple tank top, a gray hoodie, dark black pants, and purple sneakers with black accents. Not to mention wearing a floral perfume, earrings with her birthstone, and a silver wristwatch.

            “But is it good enough for Tyler Posey?” she countered. Breezy had a major crush on Tyler Posey, the actor who plays Scott McCall on the show.

            “If it makes you feel better this is what I’m wearing to the set.” I said, gesturing at my outfit.

            I was wearing a black V-neck short sleeve shirt with a black tank top underneath, a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and gray Airwalks with black flowers on it. My glasses were blue and brown, my necklace contains three charms: a black gem, a silver key, and a small tag that says “ **Dream** ”, and a mood ring on my right ring finger.

            Breezy and Laurie give me an onceover. “Good point!” Breezy says as Laurie told me “You look great!”

            I turned to Laurie. “Are you changing or staying in what you have on?”

            Laurie was wearing a _Teen Wolf_ t-shirt with Stiles Stilenski, played by Dylan O’Brien who she has a crush on, faded denim shorts, a sweater tied around her waist, and white Nikes with multi colored shoelaces. She had a charm bracelet that one of her friends gave her before we left and green flower shaped earrings.

            “No way!” she exclaimed. “I’m going to let my fangirl show herself on set.”

            I smiled at her courage and checked out the suite’s window to see if the car appeared yet.

            Then, Breezy said loudly “I wonder if Tyler Hoechlin will be there to meet us when we arrive.”

            My face turned bright red when she mentioned the actor who plays Derek Hale. I am a huge fan and meeting him would make me happy. I checked my Pantech phone at the time and moved toward the door.

            “I’m going to wait in the lobby for the car.” I told my sisters. “Text you when it arrives.”

            “Yep, Cass! Catch you later.” Breezy said distracted with doing her hair.

            “Don’t leave without us!” Laurie called to me jokingly as I crossed through the threshold.

            “Don’t worry, I won’t!” I told her, smiling. “See you two in a bit!” I closed the door and walked down the hallway.

            My heart was pounding as I waited for the elevator to reach my floor. I was so close to setting foot on the _Teen Wolf_ set and meeting the cast that everyone who has seen the show wants to meet. As I waited, a small flicker of light caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I turned to see something flashing around a corner at the end of the hallway.

            “Hello?” I called, curious. “Is someone there?” I asked as I walked toward it.

            The light continued to flash, but as I got nearer it seemed to flash even faster.

            “Whoever that is doing that, I will call for help!” I warned, still walking toward it. “Is there a problem?”

            As I turned the corner, the flash of light became bright and consumed me. I blacked out before I knew where I was and what was happening.


	2. I'm a Fairy Bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass wakes up in the middle of the woods... and things get crazy for her from there!

My eyes opened after what seems forever and saw that my vision was blurry.

            “What the hell?” I asked taking my glasses off. Apparently, I have my 20/20 vision returned to me as well as being able to see every shape, detail, and color of the woods surrounding me.

            “Where-" I began, but stopped to cover my ears. I guess my hearing have been enhanced as well since I could hear the sounds of wildlife that is all around me.

            “I wonder what else has improved.” I questioned myself.

            A leaf fell from a branch as I spoke and I grabbed with record speed. My eyes widen as I realized my sense of touch have evolved as well for I could feel every fiber, texture, and structure of the leaf. I smelt it and noticed that my sense of smell became stronger for I could smell the maple of the tree the leaf fell from. For taste, I decided to do what I saw the 11th Doctor did in _Doctor Who_. Yep, I licked the leaf! To be honest, I could taste the maple as well as smell it.

            _If my senses have been enhanced,_ I thought to myself with a look of wonder on my face. _I wonder what else I can do._

            First thing I did was something I loved to do before watching a variety of TV shows that encourage me to do it so often. Running! I ran across the woods noting how my speed has increased and how graceful I have become. Seeing a tree that was closer to me, I jumped and landed on its trunk just about halfway up it. I climbed to the very top branch and saw that I have become stronger than ever before. Before I reached the branch I lost my footing and fell towards the earth floor. My eyes were shut tight as I waited for my death, but it never came. That’s when I realized that there was something _moving on my back!_ I opened my eyes and saw a pair of fairy wings flapping away, keeping me airborne.

            “No fucking way!” I whispered, then deciding to see if I was crazy or not I flew to the top branch and landed gracefully on it.

I wanted my wings to disappear until I need them again and sure enough they vanish in a small glow of white light. My eyes widen, then quickly took out my phone and looked at the blank screen at my reflection. My curly brown hair that I had cut short had returned to its normal shoulder length, my blue eyes were the bluest of blue with hints of green in them, and my freckles were gone. I looked completely beautiful, but then noticed, as I pocketed my phone, that my whole body changed. I have good-looking curves as well as a looking more fit than I have ever seen myself before.

“What’s going on?!” I asked, scared. Then my phone beeped and I saw that I received a text about a deer being killed in Beacon Hills. Wait… **_BEACON HILLS?!_**

“Oh my god,” I said to myself. “I’m the world of _Teen Wolf!”_

A woman was walking to her car after a long night of work, talking to someone on her phone. As she hung up, a car came speeding toward her and she froze in her tracks. I sprinted forward and pushed us both out of Death’s grasp. The car sped off as I checked to make sure if the woman was okay.

“Are you alright?” I asked her. She was breathing heavily from just avoiding death, but there were no injuries or trauma that I could sense. “Do you need me to get anyone?”

“No, I’m fine.” The woman reassured me. “Thank you!” she added looking at me.

“I was just passing by.” I told her. “There was no way that I was going to be a bystander.” I helped her up. “Are you sure you’re alright?” I asked again, double checking.

She nods and I turned to leave.  “Wait!” the woman calls to me as I made it a few feet away. Biting back a smile I turned to face her. “Who are you?”

“I’m Cas. Just arrived here at Beacon Hills and thought to look around.” I told her. “Do you know where the cheapest motel is? Or if there are any places that are hiring?” I asked appearing worried and curious.

“You don’t have any family you could stay with?” she asked. I shook my head. “Well, until you find a job that can get you back on your feet you can stay with my son and me.”

I beamed at her. “Thank you, Mrs…”

“McCall. Melissa McCall.” Mrs. McCall said, holding out her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Melissa McCall.” I said shaking her hand. Honestly, I was excited to meet the mother of one of the most famous characters on TV.

“Scott, I’m home!” Mrs. McCall called out when she entered the house.

I followed her in and I could hear music playing upstairs and, concentrating a bit harder, a heartbeat of a normal human teenager. I arrived before Scott became a werewolf. So there is a possibility that I can witness it, but can’t be caught doing so. Someone came running down the stairs and I watched as Scott McCall come running into the kitchen where his mother and I were in.

“Who’s this?” he asked his mom while casting a suspicious glance at me.

“Nice to meet you, Scott.” I held out my hand. “My name is Cas.”

He shook my hand, but still looked at me suspiciously. “Why are you here?”

“Cas just saved my life after work today.” Mrs. McCall told her now shocked son. “A car was going over the speed limit and almost hit me. If Cas hadn’t been passing by, I would’ve died or gone into a coma at the hospital.”

Scott looked at me again, but with a look of respect and gratefulness. “Thank you, Cas.”

“Anything to keep someone as kind as your mom alive.” I told him. “She offered to let me stay here until I have a job and find a place of my own.”

“Scott, can you show Cas around town tomorrow?” his mother asked before leaving a kitchen. “I have some errands to do before my shift.”

“Sure mom.” Scott promised.

“Good, then you wouldn’t mind showing her to the guest room as well.” Mrs. McCall walked out, but turned around to notice that I didn’t have any luggage on me.  “Don’t you have any clothes, dear?” she asked me with a concern tone.

I turned red with embarrassment. “Sorry, but these are the only clothes I have at the moment. “ I told her, gaining strange looks from both of her and Scott.

“I will leave money for you so you can go shopping.” She said. “Goodnight.” Then she went upstairs to her bedroom.

“You don’t really have any other clothing?” Scott asked me once his mother closed her bedroom door.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” I apologized to him. “I promise that we will be quick tomorrow when shopping for clothes. I prefer anything except shopping.”

Scott laughs and I giggled a bit. He led me upstairs to the guest room that I will be staying in. We said good night and I entered the guest room. I closed the door then literally hopped onto my bed.

My mind is filled with mind boggling events that are about to follow the next day. I can feel that all that I have seen on TV so far will ensue tomorrow evening. I quickly got back up and took my jacket off, then my shirt. Between the straps of my tank top I see a strange tattoo on my back looking exactly like the fairy wings I had before. I wanted to know what else changed about me when I opened my mouth to look at my teeth. Small fangs protrude from my mouth and my eyes changed to a glowing green that when I gasped, both fangs and eyes disappeared leaving me back to my normal self.

“What’s happening to me?” I asked myself quietly. “What’s my purpose here?”

            There were two things that I was certain about: 1.) I somehow have been turned into a fairy/human hybrid and 2.) I have a destiny that somehow revolves around the characters her at Beacon Hill.


	3. Season 1, LET'S GO!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilot episode started at night, so why not have Cass spend the day with Scott and... our favorite supernatural encyclopedia(NOT LYDIA). Then, she ends up in part of the pilot episode.

I awoke early with the sun streaming in through the window of the guestroom. Everything that has happened to me in just one day seemed like a dream, but that didn’t stop me from realizing the cold hard truth: I was stuck in the world of _Teen Wolf_ and I have been transformed into some type of fairy hybrid.

            Getting out of bed, I picked up my jacket from the floor and started rummaging the pockets. What I recovered from the pockets was my phone, iPod Touch, my _Merlin_ wallet (Shout **out to Colin Morgan! You are incredible!)** , my glasses I no longer need, and my chargers for my phone and iPod. I placed the chargers on the nightstand by the bed, and then placed my iPod and phone back in my jacket before checking my wallet. My state I.D. and driver’s license were still the same so I have some identity. A hundred dollars in twenties (will use) and debit/credit cards (Better not!). Finally the picture of my sisters and I in our costumes last Halloween: I dressed as the 10th Doctor while Breezy dressed as the 11th, but we made Laurie dress as a Dalek since her height was just their size. I gave the picture a sad smile because there was no way I could contact them or if I will ever see them again.

            I was pulling on my shirt when the door opened and Mrs. McCall entered the room. She stopped short when she saw me awake. She was holding folded clothes which I assume were for me to borrow.

            “Cass, you’re awake!” she said getting all flustered. “I was just dropping these off so you would have something to wear today.” She placed the clothes on the bed. “There are towels in the hall closet if you would like to use the shower. If you need anything, feel free to ask me or Scott.”

            “Thank you, Mrs, McCall. You’re too kind to me.” I thanked her with a smile as I picked up the clothes. “You don’t know how much it means to me for you to let me in. A total stranger lost in a town without contacts.”

            “You are more than welcome to stay here.” Mrs. McCall ensured me. “Besides, looks like Scott has taking a liking to you.”

            “As like in a sister?” I asked, caution in my eyes.

            She nods. “You two hit it off so quickly that I instantly noticed the brother-sister bond you two instantly made.” She checked her watch, then begins to leave. “Have to go! I am covering a shift for one of the nurses.”

            “Have a nice day at work.” I told her. “Watch out for moving cars!” I yelled as she entered the hall. My enhanced hearing heard her laugh as she grabbed her keys and left for work.

            Within the next hour, I was completely clean and wearing fresh clothes. I put on my Airwalks and jacket, then went downstairs into the kitchen. Scott was there, eating some cereal and watching the sports channel.

            “Do you play any sports?” I asked Scott, nodding to the television.

            “Yeah. Lacrosse.” He said. “You?”

            “I dabble in some sports.” I told him, leaning on the wall. “Lacrosse is one of them. If you want I can teach you some lacrosse moves later.”

            Scott nearly dropped his spoon. “You will do that?” he asked, shocked. I smiled and nodded. “Thanks!” A car honked outside. “Oh, I hope you don’t mind if I asked my friend, Stiles, along. He really wanted to meet you.”

            “As long as he drives us to the store,” I said as Scott cleared his place. “I have no problem with that.”

            We left the house after Scott locked the front door, then walked to the Jeep parked in front of us. Stiles Stilenski hopped out of the car and came running up to Scott who gave him a high five before coming to meet me.

            “Hi, I’m Stiles.” He introduced himself like he was James Bond.

            “I’m Cass and you don’t need to talk like that.” I told him. He stuttered a bit while Scott tried to stifle a laugh.  “I prefer to have a friend who doesn’t try too much to impress a lady. “ I added walking to the Jeep. Scott following in a fit of laughter while Stiles tries to shut him up.

            We arrived at the store and I went inside with Scott while Stiles went to find a parking space. We hit the woman department and I quickly turned toward the jeans and slack instead of the skirts and dresses. Stiles found us when I finished picking out pants and was trying on tops. I picked a few black, blue, purple, and grey T-shirts and tank tops already, but I wanted to get a halter top shirt or two in case I need to save lives again. I was wearing a midnight black halter top and was looking in the mirror when I noticed a man staring at me. He was tall, possibly in his 20’s, had short dark hair, a handsome face, and wearing badass clothes. What really caught my attention were his eyes. They were a dark hazel color and they saw that my I was looking back at him with my blue with green eyes. He looked away, then disappeared from my view. I swallowed quietly, but kept my eyes where I saw that man. That man was the one and only Derek Hale.

            We left the store and were about to drive off when Scott’s phone began to ring. He picked it up and started talking to his mom. I ignored what they were saying so I won’t be accused an eavesdropper. Scott hung up and turned to face me.

            “My mom must really like you.” He says to me with a smile.

            “What?! Why?! What happened?” I asked, concerned.

            “She landed you a job as a librarian at our high school’s library.” Scott tells me and started laughing when I hugged him and was squealing thank you in his ear. Stiles dropped us off and I thanked him, promising that I would teach him and Scott a lacrosse trick before their tryouts tomorrow before their tryouts. It was getting late and Scott’s mom was working her shift that night. I made myself a salad for dinner while Scott made himself a sandwich. We went to our rooms and I immediately began to put my clothes away. As I was about to get ready for bed, my senses indicated that someone was outside. I smiled as I went out into the hallway to find Scott wielding a baseball bat.

            “Cass, stay in here!” he warned me as we approached the front door.

            “Not a chance, bro.” I told him as he opened the door.

            We stepped outside and I silently countdown in my head until our guest makes his appearance. Stiles dropped down from the roof and onto the porch just as I reached zero and laughed as Scott yelled and cussed at Stiles for doing that.

            “What brings you here this late, Stiles?” I asked, pretending to sound interested.

            “My dad got a call about a dead body in the woods.” Stiles explain to Scott and I. “Guess what? It was half a body!”

            “Are you serious?” Scott asked.

            “No, it’s a body of water. Of course I’m serious!”

            “You want to look for the other half, don’t you?” I asked him. Stiles remained silent. “I’m in!” I smiled as Stiles yelled ‘Yes!” and we looked at Scott.

            “If we get caught, then it’s all on you, Stiles.” Scott told his best friend.

            We reached the woods where the body was found and started looking. Scott was pissed at Stiles for not knowing which body half were we looking for and where was the other half found. I knew which part we were looking for and I knew who it was: Laura Hale, Derek’s Alpha sister. Our search was interrupted, of course, by Sheriff Stilenski and his officers with their hounds. Scott and I hid while Stiles was taken away by his father.  We came out hen coast was clear and started to try to find our way back to the road.

            “Scott, where are we?” I asked, looking around. We were completely lost and it was all because I was following Scott!

            “I thought you knew!” He said to me.

            “I only arrived in town yesterday!” I reminded him. “You are the local so I was following you!”

            We heard a howl, a loud wolf howl and it was right behind us. We slowly turned around and saw a ginormous wolf with red eyes looking right at us.

            “Scott,” I whispered to him as the wolf stalked forward. “when I say run” the wolf comes closer. ‘RUN!”

            We dashed across the woods, only looking back to see the wolf chasing us.

            “Split up!” Scott shouted and we ran in opposite directions.

            I ran a few more feet before I kicked it into high gear. I made it a mile out when I stopped to regain my bearings. The wolf wasn’t following me for it was obviously after Scott, then realized I was more lost in the wood.

            “Just great!” I exasperated, running my hand through my long hair. “This is like the time Sam and Bobby got lost in purgatory in Supernatural.” I began to walk away when I tripped over something and fell to the ground.

            _Oh No!_ I thought with regret. _Please tell me it isn’t Laura Hale’s dead body!_

I slowly looked behind me and saw the upper half of Derek’s sister’s body. Quickly getting to my feet, I looked at the body and noted how it was ripped, not cut, half. Before I could go any further, my senses told me that someone was behind me. I went to karate chop him, but Derek was too quick because he grabbed my wrist before it landed and pulled me behind a tree.

            “Who are you?” he asked me. “What do you want?”

            “You saw me at the store earlier so you sort of know who I am.” I answered being careful with my responses. He could detect a lie by my heart beat and the way I speak. “I am here with a friend who is possibly still being chased by that wolf.” A scream pierced the night as well as a wolf howling making me flinch. “Until now.” _Poor Scott!_

            Derek noticed and held me close. Okay, when did he turn into the cuddly wolf? I listened to the sounds of the woods and detected Scott’s heartbeat as well as his gasps in pain.

            “I have to help my friend.” I told Derek, managing to pull free which I really didn’t want to do. “He is hurt because I wasn’t there to help him. I have to go!” I started to run, but stopped and look back. “Give her a proper burial. She didn’t deserve to die like this. She didn’t deserve to die at all!” I turned from his shocked face and ran towards Scott’s location.

            It wasn’t long until I caught the scent of his aura and manage to find him leaning against a tree, panting and trying to keep up his strength. He saw me running up to him and a look of relief flooded his features. At least I brought some painlessness in his injured state.

            “Is Stiles waiting for us on the road?” I asked him.

            “Yeah, he is there right now.” Scott told me before grunting in pain.

            I lifted up my borrowed shirt to reveal my own black tank top underneath. I ripped the tank top off and turned it into bandages for his wound.

            “When we get back to the house we will bandage this properly.” I told Scott as I pulled his arm over my shoulders and helped him walk away.

            We started our walk out of the woods with so much adventure happening in one night. My senses once again alerted me that we were being watched. I looked back to see Derek Hale watching me help Scott to the road where we hope Stiles is waiting with his Jeep. The look on his face seemed curious, calculating, and, somehow, confused as he stared at me, like he was trying to figure me out. I winked at him, making him more confused, before hauling Scot off into the night.


	4. Training and Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing more characters and Cass trains with her new powers. Also, Derek is curious about her.

“That’s the last time I am doing that!” I declared dismounting from the back of Scott’s bike. “Now I remember why I always said no to my neighbor when he offered me a ride on his bike when we were kids.”

            We have arrived at Beacon Hills High School just in time for Scott to make class and for me to head to the main office. I have to check in with principal and head to the library for my first day on the job.   Since I still don’t have any transportation of my own taking up Scott’s offer for a lift was my only chance.  Worst. Decision. Made. Today!

            “Do you think Stiles could give me a lift to the nearest dealership?” I asked Scott as he locked his bike. “I’m thinking of buying a motorcycle.”

            “A motorcycle?!” Scott exclaimed, eyes widen. I nodded. “Do you know how much they cost?”

            “Trust me, Scott,” I told him, smiling. “I can haggle an auto dealer for a Ferrari at the price of $50.”

            He laughed as a Porche pulled up and the door opened, making Scott fall forward. I knelt down to help my friend as I watched Jackson, Scott’s pain-in-the-ass rival, step out of the car.

            “Watch it, McCall!” Jackson began to threaten Scott, but I stopped him.

            “You know you hit a student in front of a teacher, right?” I asked him. His face was filled with confusion as he looked around. “I’m Miss Dima and I’m the teacher.” I informed him, pointing at myself.

            Jackson looked scared for a moment, until one of his jock buddies called him over. He ran toward them in relief as Scott watches with a huge grin on his face.

            “Wow that was impressive!” Scott said, looking at me with amazement. “Remind me to never make you mad.”

            “Remind me as well.” Stiles piped in. We saw that he has run up to us as soon as the confrontation was over. “You are so my idol for making Jackson stand down like that.”

            I smiled. “Can do!” I told them. “Oh, can you drop me off at the nearest dealership that sells motorcycles?” I asked Stiles.

            “After what you just did,” Stiles said, smiling. “sure thing. Although the world is much better with Lydia Martin in it.” He added as Lydia walked by us.

            I rolled my eyes. Knowing that Stiles has a crush on Lydia isn’t such as a surprise to me now that I am in the reality of it all now. Checking the time on my phone, I noticed that I was going to be late and still have to visit the main office first.

            “See you guys later. Have to go to work.” I told them. “I will catch you two before tryouts to show you some lacrosse moves that you can do.” I added as I began to walk away.

            “See you later!” they yelled as I rush to the front doors. Although my super hearing did pick up Stiles asking “Can I see it?”

            The principal gave me a teacher I.D. and directions to where to find the library. Finding the library was easy since it appeared in Season 2 so my search didn’t take long. To be honest, I’m happy to work as a librarian. The library is like a home away from home to me so being in an alternate reality with a place that feels familiar is an excellent feeling.

            Throughout the day, I stocked books, catalogued items, and help the students with what they need research wise. Before I knew it, school was out and my shift was over. I was out of the library and was on my way to the field when I saw Scott and Stiles standing by Stiles’ locker. The look on Scott’s face was pure love and he was telling Stiles about who he has a crush on. I smirked. Allison Argent has come to town.

            “Hello, boys!” I greeted them just in time to save Stiles from the lovesick Scott. “Want to head down to the field so I can teach you a couple of lacrosse tricks?” I asked.

            They nodded and we both went to the field. The boys came out of the locker room in full gear as I waited on the field with no gear except a lacrosse stick and ball.

            “Okay, boys!” I said to them as they approached. “Time to learn some lacrosse!”

            “Aren’t you going to gear up?” Stiles asked, concerned.

            “Relax, Stiles. We aren’t going to rough things up too much.” I assured him. Tossing the ball into the air, I caught it in the stick’s net. “I’m going to teach you two on how to do a proper pass fakie.”

            They learned and practiced the moves until they nailed everything that I told, showed, and taught them. What caught my attention was how more agile and balance Scott has become.

            _The werewolf must be kicking in, no doubt._  I thought as he and Stiles quickly nailed the quick switch, making the sticks connect and make the ball fall easily into the teammates net.

            Then the tryouts began and I retreated to the bleachers to watch. I watched Scott closely as he became better at the game and was dominating the field. My senses told me that Scott was being watched by someone who is not on the bleachers. I scanned the entire area from my seat in the bleachers. Derek Hale was standing close to a cluster of trees in the woods, just off the field. I stared at him until he felt me staring at him. Our eyes met and I knew he noticed that Scott has become a better athlete out of nowhere. I gave Derek a knowing smile before looking away and leaving my seat. My face turned red as I felt his stare shift from Scott to me. As I made my way off the bleachers, someone accidentally bumped into me. It was Allison Argent!

            “I’m so sorry!” Allison apologized to me as we stumbled to regain our balance.

            “It’s alright.” I tell her, trying to gain my senses back in order. “My fault, really. Wanted to meet my friends by their car when they are done.” Then, trying to be subtle, I asked “You’re Allison, right?”

            “Yeah, how do you know that?” She asked startled.

            “Teacher,” I answered simply before adding on. “and Scott is a friend of mine. He told me how he helped you out today.”

            “Lending me a pencil?” Allison smiled and laughed. I joined in knowing that right now Scott just made first line. I said goodbye to Allison and walked towards Stiles’ Jeep.

            The three of us were piled into the Jeep, but instead of going into town we return to the woods.

            “Can’t believe you guys wanted to come back here!” I told them again since we left the Jeep.

            “We have to!” Scott says to me as he got on all fours and started to search the ground. “I lost my inhaler last night and I think I dropped it here.”

            I sighed and got down on all fours to help. At that moment my senses told me that a certain presence is near or rather _in front of me!_

            “You are trespassing on private property.” Derek said, looking down at Scott and me.

            “Sorry!” Scott hops back onto his feet. “Thought I lost something, but I guess not!”

            “Scott lost his inhaler.” I told Derek. He watches me as I gracefully returned to my feet a bit easily than Scott. “He dropped it when running last night. Have you seen it?”

            Derek tossed something to Scott. Without looking at it, I knew it was Scott’s inhaler.

            “Next time, be careful where you are.” He warns us, although it was directed more towards Scott and Stiles.

            Derek looked closely at me and I glared back at him. He turned and left, but I kept staring at his retreating back as he vanishes into the woods.

            “Who was that?” Scott asks, seeing that I was still staring after Derek.

            “Dude that was Derek Hale!” Stiles told him.

            Later, Stiles dropped me off at the dealership before bringing Scott to his job at the vet. I rode out of there on a black Ducati motorcycle. I managed to haggle with the dealer to get the bike for $60 and I was ecstatic to finally ride something familiar that is like home. I rode to nearest woods and rode all the way into the center of it. After making sure I was completely alone, I dismounted and put my iPod Touch onto full blast. The song I chose was “I Am the Doctor” from the Doctor Who Series 5 soundtrack.

            I focused on what I can do so far and noticed that I can glow energy. So concentrating on channeling the energy to one of my hands and shot a bolt of green energy at a tree trunk. Then, deciding to see if I could project some form of force field I imagined a wall separating me from the tree and it appeared in a burst of green energy as well. I smiled as the energy faded away and went over to the tree to see if it was fine.  I placed my hands on the bark and imagined the mark the bolt made earlier has vanished. A small glow emitted from my hand and onto the wound of the tree. When the light faded, I removed my hand and saw that the bark is completely healed. I stepped back to admire my work when my foot caught a root and I fell, twisting my ankle as I did. My ankle looked terrible and I placed my hand on it in hope to ease the pain. The glow returned and the pain was gone. My ankle had healed. The song ended as I discovered some of my fairy abilities: I have control of some type of energy that I can project at my will. Also, I can heal others as much as I can heal myself. I just have to test my limits to see if I have any limits.

            I pulled up to the McCall’s house with a bit of windblown hair and a wide smile on my face. Turning off the bike, I took the keys and stuff them into my jacket pockets as I dismounted. As I began walking to the door, my senses told me that I had a visitor. Wonder why he is stalking me?

            “So, you live here?” Derek asked from the other side of the street, leaning against his black Camaro. “Why am I not surprise?”

            I turned around and glared at him. “What? Are you stalking me as well as Scott now?” I asked him in a sarcastic tone.

            He smirked. _I made Derek Hale smirk! God, he’s awesome!_  “You have no idea what is happening.” Derek tells me. “Scott is going through a difficult time right now and-“

            “Don’t you dare say that I don’t understand what’s happening?” I yelled, cutting him off. “I probably know more than you do because I pay attention to anything that happens in this small town. I just got here two nights ago and things already turned topsy-turvy.”

            Now Derek was standing in front of me, trying to get some type of reading off me. I stood my ground, not backing down in the slightest. Trust me, one of the things that _Teen Wolf_ taught me is to stand your ground and don’t back down. Not even when Derek Hale is giving you his signature glare.

            “Who are you?” Derek asks me, a mixture of caution, wonder, and suspicion in his voice.

            “Cassandra Dima.” I introduced myself. “A girl who is trying to make her way in this crazy town.”

With that, I turned on my heels and walked to the front door. Scott gave me his key since I was going to be home before him.  Unlocking the door, I opened it before looking back at Derek. He was staring at me, not glaring, staring. I highly doubt he met a girl who could be such a mystery yet shut him up with her own attitude. Not even Kate Argent could take me on, although I rather not. Yet, I have a soft spot for this guy so I didn’t want to end the night with a sour note.

            “Goodnight, Derek.” I told him. “Sorry for being curt with you.”

            Derek smiled a little. I swear he did! “Goodnight, Cassandra.”

            I smiled back at him. “It’s Cass.” I told him with a wink. With that I shut the door.


	5. Party Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Cass gets enlisted into going to a party with Scott, with Alison asking for her to tag along. Although things don't go as planned and Cass does something crazy!

It has been a busy Friday, but I knew there is going to be more work for me come tonight. So after work, I rode back to the McCall’s and went to my room to relax on my bed.  I was reading an eBook on my iPod when there was a knock on my door.

            “It’s open!” I called as I turned off my iPod to see Scott walk in.

            “Hey, Cass.” He said as he entered. “How was work?”

            “If you’re going to ask to borrow my motorcycle,” I told him getting up and facing him. “the answer is no. Your mom will kill me.”

                        “It’s not that its-” He stops, turning red with embarrassment. What is he going to ask that was so embarrassing? “it’s asking you to tag along with Allison and I to Jackson’s party tonight.”

            My eyes widen. Scott is asking me to go with him on his first date with Allison. I had to think up an excuse or go with him.

            “Honestly, Scott,” I said, playing with my hair. “I don’t think that it’s such a great idea for me to go. Heck, I never have been to a high school party before when I was even in high school.”

            Scott was surprised at this bit of news. “Seriously?” he asked. I nodded. “That’s it! You, Cass, are coming with Allison and I to the party.”

            “Scott, no!” I begged, but he pulled a trump card on me.

            “Besides, Allison wants to get to know you.” Scott tells me as he leaves my room. “She’s the one who asked me to ask you to come with us.” He exits and heads down to his room. “Be ready in an hour!”

            An hour later, I was following Scott’s car (which he borrowed from his mom) on my Ducati to Jackson’s party. My mind was racing as we neared Jackson’s house because I somehow became part of the events that are about to unfold tonight and that should be a big no-no. Yet, something keeps dragging me into these situations as if I was meant to be part of it all. Be part of the future of _Teen Wolf_.

            Scott pulled up in front of the house and I saw Allison get out. I pulled up to the side and parked there. As Scott went to park, I ran up to Allison who was in fact, relieved to see me.

            “Did you really ask Scott for me to tag along?” I asked her. Hey, I wanted to know if he was telling the truth or not. Haven’t mastered the lie detector ability yet.

            “Yeah, I did.” She answered and saw me let out a sigh. “You didn’t want to come?”

            “I’m a twenty year old surrounded by teenagers at a high school party.” I pointed out. “Not to mention I, uh, never been to a highschoolpartybefore.” I finished the last bit in one word to save myself from too much embarrassment.

            Allison smiles. “Now I see how Scott got you out of the house.” She said, laughing as I turned bright red. “Besides, I’m sure no one would mind you. I heard that you stood up against Jackson when he was picking on Scott.”

            “Well, Scott and I are pretty my much like older sister, younger brother.” I tell her as we see Scott running towards us. “I always watch out for my younger brother whenever I can.” Scott stumbles as he reached the first steps, causing those who saw to laugh. “Only when I can.” I added as I walked over to help him up.

            I stood at the edge of the crowd and watched as Scott dances with Allison. A scene that I liked for it was cute and showed the love between the two. As I watched my senses alerted me that I wasn’t the only one watching the two lovebirds.  Then, I remembered that there was another party crasher who was here on the night Scott first shifts.

            Derek Hale was on the other side of the crowd, watching Scott for any sign of him shifting. He was so focused on Scott he didn’t see or hear me approach until I was next to him.

            “You know,” I said, startling him. I swear his eye glowed blue at me. “this is classified as stalking: following my friend around town, staring at him, and keeping your distance so he won’t notice you.”

            “You noticed me.” Derek countered. I looked up and my blue eyes met his hazel ones. “I followed you and you noticed me. How did you do that?” His voice was filled with curiosity as he asked. Well, more like demand.

            “You, Derek Hale, are a man in his 20’s who happens to be surrounded by teenagers.” I told him, trying not to blush under his handsome stare. I did have a crush on him back in my dimension so seeing him in the flesh makes my feelings harder to control. “Plus, it’s a high school party.” I added, trying not to laugh as Scott tries to pull some moves on Allison.

            “Yesterday, you told me that you may know more than me.” He said. I noticed that he has gotten much closer to me and I didn’t mind one bit. “I highly doubt that.”

            I smiled at him, and then jerked my head towards the dance floor. “Scott is gone.”

            Sure enough, Scott had run off with Allison close behind. Derek growled in frustration. Literally, _growled!_ He started to follow them, but I held him back.

            “Go after Scott and I will bring Allison home.” I tell him. “I will catch up with you later!” I called to him as I went after Allison.

            I found her standing out front, looking like she was about to cry. Let me tell you, I know what it feels like to be stood up by a boy. Don’t really want to talk about it.

            “Come on, Allison,” I said soothingly to her. “I will take you home.”

            We rode out of there and made it to her house in a matter of minutes.

            As she dismounted, I turned to Allison. “Don’t feel upset, Allison.” I said. “Scott was probably nervous and ran out without thinking. He does that sometimes, I swear he does.” She smiled at that. “When I see Scott he’s going to have an earful from me.”

            “Thanks, Ms. Dima.” Allison said.

            “It’s Cass.” I told her with a smile. “Scott will apologize to you on Monday. I will make sure he does.”

            We said goodbye, then I was off. Once I made sure I didn’t have anyone tailing me or watching, I went full throttle toward the woods with hope that I make it to Derek and Scott on time. I reached the woods and saw Derek’s Camaro parked a bit away. Parking my bike next to it, I ran into the woods using my fairy senses to guide me towards where the two werewolves may be. I saw Derek up ahead and he was watching as Scott in wolf form was captured by some hunters. The one who is the leader was Chris Argent, Allison’s father.

            I crept up to Derek and waited for him to turn around at the sound of my heartbeat. As he did, I placed a finger on my lips before walking a distance away before turning back to howl. It was a perfect imitation of a werewolf howl and the hunters looked around, a bit scared out of their wits. Derek was looking at me like I was crazy, but I pointed at Scott. I gave another loud wolf howl before starting to run off, making noises to get the hunters to follow. It worked and I looked back to see Derek grabbing Scott and running off. Mission completed, I sprouted my wings and flew off into the air, back towards my waiting getaway vehicle. The Camaro was still there so no doubt Derek was telling Scott that he is officially a werewolf now. I hopped onto my Ducati and rode all the way back to the McCall’s house.

            I was in my room listening for any sign of Scott’s return when I heard the front door slam shut and Scott’s door followed. I got up and went to his door.

            “Scott!” I called through the door, knocking. “Scott, listen I know you are going through a lot right now,” Boy, was that the truth! “but that didn’t give you the right to ditch Allison like that. She was about to cry if I haven’t covered up for you.” An unsteady silence followed as I let my words sink in. “Just apologize to her on Monday and blame it on nerves. That’s what I told her.” I left him alone and left the house.

            The Hale house came into view as rode through the dirt drive. It made me sad to see such a beautiful house destroyed due to some crazy blonde hunter and her posse. I parked my ride and went to the front door, but there was no need to open it. Derek was standing right behind me and I turned around to face his anger.

            “Were you out of your mind?!” he shouted, but I didn’t flinch. “What you did almost have all of us killed. Did you know who led that group of hunters?” he asked, ready to tell me off.

            “Chris Argent.” I told him in, to my surprise, a calm voice.

            Derek was quiet as he processed the fact that I knew who was out there in the woods.

            “Why do you hate the Argents so much?” I asked him.

            He sighed and sat on the porch step. “It’s a long story.”

            I sat next to him. “It’s going to be a long night.” I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Derek, you can trust me. I saw Scott as a werewolf and since you were keeping an eye on him, I know you are a werewolf as well.” He remained silent. “Come on, Hale. Tell me why you hate the Argents.”

            Derek looked at me.  He saw I was willing to listen and is completely serious about why he hated Allison’s family so much.

            “Ten years ago,” Derek began. “I was dating this girl. Her name is Kate Argent.”


	6. High School Boys Are IDIOTS!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass is starting to get sick of Stiles and Scott's shenanigans!

It was your typical weekday afternoon at Beacon Hills High School, especially for me. The library was quiet, no students occupying it since they were in class, but gives me more time to my thoughts as I work.

            A loud bang came ringing through the library and I listened for anymore disturbances. Another bang and I ran out into the hall where the noise was coming from. A third loud bang came, but this time it was followed by a loud growl.

            _So much for having a normal day!_ I thought as I ran towards the locker rooms.

There was no doubt in my mind that the locker room is where the noise is. I remembered the episode when Scott accidentally shifted on the field and Stiles had to fight him to survive. As I approached the locker room floor, it opened and Stiles comes flying out.

“Stiles!” I screamed, rushing over to him. “Are you okay?”

He waved me away. “I’m fine!” he said, pointing towards the locker room. “It’s Scott! He shifted!”

“I will distract Scott! Go find something that will snap him back to reality!” I ordered. Stiles ran off to no doubt find that fire extinguisher while I walked into the locker room.

My senses were on high alert and I knew that Scott was preparing to attack me. Slowly turning around, I saw Scott, all wolfed out, staring at me and was crouching down into attack position. Without thinking, I opened my mouth and started to sing a soft melody from one of my favorite songs (Crystallize by Lindsey Stirling, it’s amazing!). To my surprise, Scott seems to be entranced by my voice and was calming down. Can’t believe it’s working! Then, Stiles comes in and blows the contents of the fire extinguisher onto Scott. Well, that works too! Maybe a bit funnier since Scott had reverted back to normal and had fallen flat on his ass.

“Scott? Are you normal again, buddy?” Stiles ask from behind the extinguisher.

“Yeah, but it depends on how you define normal.” Scott responded. Yup, he’s back to his normal self again.

“Dude, you have to be more careful!” Stiles told Scott with a concern voice. “You shifted and hurt Danny! You’re lucky no one noticed or we would be in so much trouble.”

“Also, the racket you were making in here,” I added, pointing at a couple of dented lockers. “was so loud I could hear it from the library.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Scott asked us. He looked scared. “I am playing first line Saturday and I can’t control my wolf.”

“Easy!” I said with a sincere tone. “Don’t play Saturday!”

Scott and Stiles laughed, but they saw that I wasn’t laughing and knew I was serious.

“Cass, I have to play!”

“If he doesn’t play, then he would be kicked off the team!”

“Sorry, Scott, Stiles.” I told them with an apologetic look. “But if you can’t control your wolf side long enough to play a simple lacrosse game, then you shouldn’t play on Saturday.”

With that, I walked out of the locker room leaving the two speechless. I returned to the library and began to return borrowed books to their proper shelves. I was using a step ladder to place some books on the top shelf when my foot slipped, making me lose my balance. I fell, but instead of hitting the hard ground I was caught by a pair of strong arms.

“Are you alright?” Derek asked as he set me back on the ground. I was a bit unsteady, but he held me until I was.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I told him, surprised. What was he doing here?! “Thanks, Derek.” Then I asked “You were watching Scott practice and saw him shift, didn’t you?”

He nodded grimly. “I’m going to talk to him, but thought I should help you first before you ended up in the nurse’s office.”

My face turned red as he said that. Back in my home dimension, whenever I see a soft side of Derek on the show my hearts skips a beat and begin feeling butterflies in my stomach. That’s what I was feeling right now and no doubt he heard my heart skip.

“Stiles and I manage to get him shift back to looking human.” I said, trying to keep the topic on Scott. Not me! “I told him it was too dangerous to play lacrosse if he couldn’t control his shifting.”

“Did you tell him not to play on Saturday?” Derek asked.

“Do you think he took me seriously?” I countered.

He smirked at me for that. God, he’s handsome! “I will see him tonight after practice. There is no way he is playing on Saturday.”

“Good luck with that.” I told him just at as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. “What do you know? My day is done.”

“Let me walk you out.” Derek said. I started to protest when he said “I would like to make sure you are still alright from that fall.”

I rolled my eyes at him, getting another smirk. “Fine, but I have to grab my jacket first.” I told him as I walked to my office.

We left the library, me in my favorite leather jacket, and walked out of the school towards the parking lot. Derek’s Camaro was parked right next to my Ducati. I smirked as I notice how similar our vehicles colors look.

“See you around, Derek!” I said to him as I climbed onto my bike. “Hope Scott doesn’t give you a hard time.”

“How did you help Stiles when Scott wasn’t in control?” Derek asked suddenly. I hesitated for a minute before actually saying what I was going to say.

“I sing.” Was all that he was going to get for an answer. I rode off, not looking back as I felt Derek’s eyes boring into me.

Once I reached the house, I went inside and headed for the kitchen. I promised Mrs. McCall that I would make dinner for her son since she was working late tonight. Ever since I started staying here, Mrs. McCall has taken me as a daughter she never had. I help take care of Scott and the house while she is working, yet in turn she continues to let me stay and make myself at home. When Scott got home, I made a plate of lasagna that my mom used to make for our family.

He came into the kitchen, smelling the alluring aroma and sees the plate.

“Eat up!” I told him. He opens his mouth. “Yes, you can eat it in your room. Just bring the dish back down when you are done!” I shouted after him as he took his food and ran off.

“Sure thing, sis!” Scott called back. Sis, a pet name he calls me as well as I call him bro.

I begin to make myself a plate when my senses told me Derek was here. I smiled, knowing Scott is going to be pissed, but I wonder if Derek was hungry.

“Made plenty of lasagna.” I talked in a normal tone to no one in particular. “You can have some if you like.” I placed some on a plate and turned around.

“Thanks.” Derek said, taking the plate. I made one myself and we sat down at the table.

We talked about how we should keep Scott from playing Saturday and what to do if he does. I suggested that we knock him out, tie him up, and lock him in his room until the game was over. Derek laughed at the idea and I smiled. I made him laugh, me, the fan out of place. He left as I cleared our place, but he said good bye to me before running off into the night. I went to bed that night in a happy mood until I remembered how Saturday is going to play out. I sighed as I turned off the light and climbed into bed. Might as well get some sleep before I go to the Hale house Saturday.

Saturday morning finally came and I was bolting out the door, fully dressed, to my Ducati. I rode out to the Hale house and, just as I have seen on TV, there was Sheriff Stilenski putting a handcuffed Derek into the back seat of the patrol car. Stiles and Scott were there watching and I waited until Stiles was in the car talking to Derek before walking over to Scott. I waved at the Sheriff and pulled Scott out of ear shot so I could give him a good talking to.

“What the hell, Scott!” I said angrily, stopping him and having him face me. “There was no reason for you to go snooping around here. When I heard you sneaking out last night I thought you were seeing Allison, not spying on Derek with Stiles!” I can hear the fangirls screaming with excitement at that last part.

“You knew I snuck out?” he asked, bewildered. I nodded. “I smelt blood on the property and Stiles helped me unearth this body of a wolf. There was wolfsbane planted on top of it and when Stiles removed it the wolf turned into the other half of the girl.

I face palmed myself, trying to hide the look of disappointment on my face. “Scott, do you know who the girl was?” I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

When Scott shook his head, I slapped him on the back of his head. With my super hearing I could hear Stiles say “Ouch!” while Derek was trying not to laugh. That was the second time I made Derek Hale laugh! Man, I’m good!

“You idiot!” I hissed as Scott rubbed the spot I slapped. “The was his older sister, Laura Hale! He buried her out of respect since he is the only member of the family walking and talking now. You disrespected the girl’s resting place! Do you have any idea on how much trouble you are in now?!” Scott was trying to explain himself, but I walked away from him, fuming.

As I walked past the patrol car, I saw Derek staring at me with a look that I can’t possibly identify.

“Sorry for these two’s idiocy, Derek.” I muttered, knowing he could hear me as well as Scott could too. “I will try to keep them out of trouble tonight until you get released.” I hopped onto my bike, started it, and rode off without saying another word.

I was only at the house watching TV for about twenty minutes when Stiles comes bursting in through the door. I looked at him, pissed off, but soon grown concern and worried to see him out of breath and Scott not there.

“You kept the wolfsbane, didn’t you?” I asked him. He nodded. “Idiot!” I said loudly. “Head to the game as soon as you can. I will be there once I check to see if he’s here. Stiles go!”

Stiles ran out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him. I ran upstairs to Scott’s room and started to pound on it.

“Scott!” I yelled, pounding furiously. “Scott!” I opened the door and saw that no one was in there. “Shit!” I ran out of the house, locking the front door.

An hour later, I was sitting in the bleachers with everybody else to watch the lacrosse game. Scott was playing and Stiles was watching from the bench. Stiles kept turning to look at me until I pointed at Scott to tell him to focus.

“Cass?” I looked up to see Allison next to me. Her father, Chris Argent just behind her. Oh, come on! “Hey, is it okay if we sit with you?”

“Sure thing!” I said, scooting over to give them room to sit. “Is this your dad?” I asked, pretending not to know.

“Yeah! Dad, this is Mrs. Cassandra Dima. The school’s librarian.” She introduced us. “Cass, this is my father, Chris Argent.”

“Pleasure to meet you, sir.’ I said, extending my hand.

“Likewise.” He said, shaking my hand. “How long have you been in Beacon Hills?”

“Not long.” I told him. “New here as well. Staying with the McCall’s thanks to Mrs. McCall’s generosity.”

“How did you manage that?” he asked.

I was going to answer, but Allison beat me to it. “Scott told me how Cass saved his mom from being run over by a speeding car. She has been staying with them as an extra hand around the house.”

“Thanks, Allison!” I whispered to her as her father turned away from me to focus on the game.

“Anytime!” She whispered back, making us both giggle. We turned back to the game.

Scott was doing fine, until the last play. The other team and some of his teammates began to give him a hard time. I noticed he was close to shifting and there were hundreds of witnesses to see it. I was going to start singing again when Allison whispered words of encouragement to Scott.

“Come on, Scott!” she whispered earnestly. “You can do it, Scott. You do it!”

I saw Scott fight back the shifting and win the game. As the crowd went crazy I watched as Scott runs off to the locker rooms. Allison follows him and I looked at Stiles, who was staring at me. Nodding toward where Allison and Scott went I silently told him to follow them. I left right after, knowing everything was okay.

I was in my room about to go to bed when I felt Derek right behind me. I turned to see him looking right at me.

“So,” I said, trying to play casual. “How was jail?”

“Not funny, Cass.” Derek tells me with a straight face. “Scott could’ve shifted at the game. How did you do it?”

“I didn’t.” I said matter-of-factly. “Allison was encouraging Scott to stay in control, which he did. It’s a relief that he didn’t shift. Chris Argent was there and it would not have been pretty.”

Derek stiffened at the mention of Allison’s dad, but changed the subject. Sort of. “You said you were singing to Scott when he shifted earlier this week. What did you mean?”

I sighed, but recounted the story. “Stiles needed a distraction so I volunteered.” Derek’s eyes flared blue in anger. “Hey, it was my choice! Cool your wolf! Anyway, I entered the locker room and found Scott getting ready to attack me. Just on whim, I opened my mouth and song a soft melody that seemed to calm him down. Then, Stiles comes with the fire extinguisher and sprays Scott back to normal.”

“Why sing?” was the question.

“Music calms the beast in one’s soul.” I said. “A quote I read in almost every book that involved music. I sang thinking it would calm the wolf down and it worked.” He stared at me. “If you don’t mind I would like to go to sleep.”

Derek nods and heads toward the window. “Good night, Cass.”

I smiled at him as I turned out the lights. “Pleasant dreams, Derek.”

He left and I went to bed, falling asleep and dreaming of Derek Hale.


	7. Truth Be Told...I Think Derek Likes Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass is having to deal with an idiot werewolf and his equally idiotic friend. Well, at least Derek romance is slow going.

**_Breezy and Laurie were sitting in the TV room downstairs, while Mom and I were trying to speed clean the kitchen after dinner. Dad was pulling into the driveway just in time to catch the premiere. I was wiping the stove and counter down when Laurie yells from downstairs._ **

**_“Hurry up! It’s about to start!”_ **

**_“We’re coming!” Mom yelled from the snack cabinet. She grabbed some candy from it as I made some glasses of milk right as Laurie started whining. “Just give us a minute!”_ **

**_“It starts in a minute!” Breezy yells as Dad just walks through the front door._ **

**_“Nice timing, Dad!” I told him, smiling. “The show is about to start!”_ **

**_He smiles and gives me a hug. “No way am I missing a family night with my lovely wife and brilliant daughters.”_ **

**_I arched an eyebrow. “You wish was the movie not the show.”_ **

**_Dad puts his hands up like he was caught. I laughed and had him help me and mom bring everything down. Breezy and Laurie were on the couch, but scooted over to let Mom take a seat. Dad and I occupied the two recliners while our family dog lies down in front of the TV. My heart was pumping as the MTV Movie Awards ended and the season premiere of Teen Wolf began._ **

            I woke up from that happy memory as Scott’s screams come through the thin walls. It seemed long ago that my family and I were watching the first ever premiere of _Teen Wolf_. Now I’m living a life in the show! As Scott continued to scream, I got out of bed and went to his room. At the door, I hesitated for he might have shifted in his sleep and I don’t have back up with me this time.  After a moment of thought, I came up with a plan.

            “Scott?” I asked, peering around the door.

Scott was thrashing in his bed sheets as the nightmare of him killing Allison was tearing him apart.  Not wanting to make him suffer any longer, I went ahead with my plan. Putting two fingers in my mouth, I blew a high shrilling whistle that would surely snap anyone back to reality, sleeping or not. I slammed the door shut and held it tight just as Scott woke up. Got a glimpse of his yellow eyes as I closed the door, but no more. I counted to thirty, knowing Scott can hear me, as a way to give him time to cool down.

There was silence and I slowly opened the door. Scott was sitting upright in bed, scared and upset. I walked in and sat on his bed. He seemed to be on the verge of tears so I pulled him close and gave him a hug. Scott cried and I held tight so he knows I was there and not a dream.

“It’s alright, Scott, it’s alright.” I kept telling him as I tried to calm him down.

“I killed… I killed…” Scott kept trying to say he killed Allison, but couldn’t.

“It was just a nightmare, Scott.” I told him. “You didn’t kill anyone, little brother. It was just a nightmare.” As I kept repeating myself, Scott calmed down a bit and I stayed by his side until he fell right back to sleep.

I was relaxing at one of the reading table at the school library hours later. I slept on the floor of Scott’s room for I worried about him and he was scared. It was still awkward that when Scott woke up and almost stepped on me to use the bathroom. The night before was a bit weird for us and this morning was awkward because Scott was telling Stiles his nightmare. Luckily, I manage to get away, but when I got to the library there was hardly anything to do except paperwork. I did that and picked up a book to read.

I turned the page of the book when a hand suddenly took the book from my grasp. Looking up, I saw Derek looking at the title of the book.

“Hey!” I yelled. “Give that back!” I made to swipe it back from him, but he moved out of my reach.

“ _Hamlet_ ” Derek read before looking at me. “Why are you reading this?”

“Because” I began, trying to get the book back, but he walked away from me. “I think the play tells us how to spot a mad man from a sane one plotting his revenge. Also, to sort out those who are heroes or villains?” I continued as I walked towards him. “Also, William Shakespeare was a genius and it’s one of my favorite plays written by the playwright.” I finally snatched the book back from Derek as I reached him, but he followed me back to my table. “You’re here because what have happened in the bus parking lot, aren’t you?” Scott was freaking out when part of his nightmare had come true, sort of.

He nodded, looking grim. “The Alpha attacked the bus driver that happened to be in there, but the driver barely survived. I saw them take him away to have him treated.”

“You might want to talk to him before it’s too late.” I told him. He stared at me. “The Alpha might try to strike him again to avoid witnesses. You might be able to at least get some information.” As Derek nodded in agreement, I added “Also, Scott had some type of nightmare last night. It was a lot like this, but different. No doubt he will come ask for your help later because he’s desperate.”

Derek looked at me and I quickly opened the play to the page I was on, hoping to hide my now red face. I was starting to read about the play within the play when he sat next to me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw that he had that look on his face, one that is trying to figure out who I was.

“You didn’t just come to investigate the crime scene for signs of the Alpha, didn’t you?” I asked, not taking my nose out of the book.

He shook his head. “Wasn’t expecting that to happen here. I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you.”

I looked up at him to see if he was serious or was just saying that. Yup, Derek was serious and I didn’t see that coming. He wants to talk about my life, but the life I have exists in another reality.

“What do you want to know?” I asked, closing the book.

“What’s your family like?” Derek asked looking serious.

Okay, the answer for that question would definitely be easy and truthful. “I am part of a family of five. My mom had me before she was married to my dad. My sisters, Breezy and Laurie, are both younger than me. Breezy by two and Laurie by nine. We have a dog that is well behaved until someone rings the doorbell.” Derek smirked. Why does he have to be so hot?! “My dad works as a city electrician and my mom is a bookkeeper. Breezy models a lot and I am usually the one who looks for a job or is stuck babysitting Laurie.” I concluded, hoping that was all that he wanted to know.

Apparently, he wanted to know more. “Where are you from?” he asked, trying to get the whole truth out of me.

I have to tread lightly here to avoid being lie detected. “Massachusetts is my home state. I was born and raised in Western Mass, but it didn’t stop me from leaving and coming to California.” That was technically true.

“How old are you?” Okay, a bit of a personal question.

“20. Turning 21 a minute after midnight on Christmas Day.”  At that moment, the dismissal bell rang. I was saved from Derek’s little interrogation.

“Time to go.” I said, picking up the book and walked over to the shelf I got it from. After putting it back, I turned around and Derek was gone.

Hours later, I was sitting in the living room watching the _Star Trek_ reboot on TV. I went to the video rental and got it to have a geek night. As I was watching the epic phaser fight, there was a pounding on the front door. I stopped the movie and went to see who it was. Stiles stumbled through the threshold and was looking guilty.

“Stiles, what did you do?” then, I remembered that Scott wasn’t home yet. “What did you tell Scott now?”

“Wow! You’re good!” Stiles complimented me. When I continued to glare at him, he blurted out “I told Scott that the bus driver died at the hospital and now he’s on his way to kill Derek.”

I lost it. “You fucking idiot! Don’t you know that taking on a werewolf that is more experienced than a new one is like a death sentence? You should have had gone with Scott and call me so I can play referee.” I sighed and ran up to my room. I came back down with my jacket and a Taser in hand.

I told Stiles to head home for I was going to stop the two from killing each other. He left and I locked the door. Slinging on my jacket, I got on my motorcycle and placed my Taser in my jacket’s pocket before riding off. As I approached the Hale house, I turned off my bike and could hear snarling and crashing inside. God, I’m going to have to stop them before they destroy the rest of the damaged house.

I burst through the door in time to see Scott toss Derek through the wall, and then jumped after him. I ran to the hole and climbed through it as Derek threw Scott across the room.

“STOP!!” I screamed. “STOP THIS NOW!!”

The two looked at me, both of them fully shifted into their wolf forms. I stepped between the two and looked at both of them. They were still ready to attack each other, but I remained where I was.

“You two are complete idiots if you are fighting about the same wolf that attacked Scott!” I told them. “Can’t you two get along and stop this madness in town?!”             Scott freaked out. “Derek was the one who bit me, Cass!” he yelled. “I will never trust him.”

“Scott, just shut up and listen to Derek for once!” I yelled back. Scott shut his mouth and waited to hear what Derek had to say.

“I wasn’t the one who bit you, Scott.”

“Yes it-“

“Scott, zip it!”

Scott is quiet.

“I wasn’t the one who bit you. It was another wolf.”

With that, Scott passes out, twitching as his forgotten memories return to him. I turned to Derek, who had shifted back into his human self.

“I was starting to like the wolf you!” I mock-complained, winking at him so he knows I’m just teasing.

“How did you know he was here?” Derek asked, watching Scott as he continued to convulse at the sudden return of memory.

“Take a wild guess.” I told him. He looked at me and I looked at him.

“Stiles.” We said in unison. Smiling, I looked away so he won’t see me blush.

“You know it was stupid to come here defenseless.” Derek told me, looking strict. “Scott or I could have hurt you.”

“Thought of that.” I told him and pulled out my Taser.

“Smart,” he told me giving the weapon a wary look. “but it won’t stop the Alpha.”

“Derek!” Derek looked at me and saw that I had a pissed look on my face. “Can you stop worrying about me?! The only people that I am concern about are you and Scott.” He looked surprised to know I included him. “Just, please, look after yourself and Scott or else I won’t forgive myself.”

Derek looked like he was going to comfort me, but Scott woke up and he shifted his attention. I left the house so they could talk and waited by my bike. Scott came out looking dazed and guilty. I walked up to him and brought him over to the waiting Ducati. It was amazing that Scott manage to stay on the bike until we got back to his house. Once I opened the front door, Scott went right upstairs and into his room, closing his door.

I went to the living room and turned the TV on to watch whatever good was on. I must have fallen asleep because I didn’t remember when I passed out. I awoke only briefly when I felt myself being carried up to my room.

“What-" I began to ask lazily, and then looked into the face of the one carrying me. “Derek?!”

He smiles down at me. “It’s okay, Cass. Just go back to sleep.”

I wanted to argue, but thought better of it. I snuggled closer to his chest and drifted back to sleep.


	8. Saving Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finds out about Cass's secret!

I was sleeping very peacefully when I heard a certain werewolf sneak out of his room, causing me to wake up. Yup, Scott was sneaking out to no doubt hunt for the Alpha and he wasn’t being too discreet about it. I waited until he was a good distance away before I got out of bed, pulled my jacket on over my pajamas, and shoved my shoes on before flying out the window.

Following Scott was easy from above because he can’t see you or hear you that well. Trust me, I once caught him eavesdropping on a phone conversation that I was having with Derek (you have no idea how hard it was not to squeal when you are talking to your favorite character via cellphone). Scott regretted it afterwards when I started to do it to him when talking to Allison. So he learned to ignore what was happening in my room and my conversations.

Scott stopped behind some cars and was watching two people talking. I landed on a nearby roof and focus on the two people below. One was Chris Argent and the other was no doubt I knew who the second was or what episode I have to put up with. It was Kate Argent. Chris’s little sister, Derek’s ex (bleh!), and the psychotic blonde killer who destroyed and murdered off the Hale family. I listened in, but only caught the end of the conversation.

“Whoever I shot only has 48 hours to live.” Kate told her brother smugly.

 _Oh no, Derek!_ I thought, worry and fear filling me. _The crazy blonde got him! I have to see if he is still in the vicinity!_

I gave a low snarl towards the blonde woman and flew off in an attempt to find Derek. Scott looked up as I left, but he didn’t see me or recognized my voice in the snarl.

It was hard to focus on my job the next morning after what happened the night before. Scott filled me in as I gave us a lift to the school, saying that the Alpha was out and he didn’t know who evil Kate shot. Deep in my mind and heart, I remembered the episode when Derek was shot by the wolfsbane bullet, but the problem was that I forgot what kind it was.

“Son of a bitch!” I cussed quietly, putting my head against one of the bookshelves. “Please, God, let me help Derek! If you do, I will tell him my fairy secret.” I promised as my heart began to break.

Suddenly, my senses picked up a familiar presence within the school. I knew Derek was here and was looking for help, but I had to hurry for Jackson was in danger. Came to the row of lockers that would be the scene of it all and, sure enough, Derek was being hassled by Jackson. I made it in time to prevent Derek from sinking his claws into Jackson’s neck, but at a cost. I stepped in front of Jackson and caught Derek’s hand before it touched the boy. What I didn’t expect was his claws to still extend and sink into the back of my hand.

My eyes widen with pain and looked at Derek to see him struggling to pull the claws back, which they did, while looking at me, hurt and pain in his beautiful eyes. Jackson stared at me, then at Derek before running off to his next class. Wise choice, kid!

“Cass, I’m so sorry!” Derek began to apologize as I helped him walk towards the library. The claw marks were painful and bleeding, but I had to get him to the library to my office. Time was short! “I can’t control my wolf. I was-“

“Shot.” I finished the sentence. We made it to the library and were almost at my office door. “I know. Scott sort of told me this morning. You were hunting the Alpha?” He nodded as I quickly opened my office door and led him inside. “Well, so was Scott and thank god he learned to not overhear my conversations.” Kicking the door shut behind me, I had Derek sit down on the couch that was in my office. “Let me see how bad it is.”

Derek gave me a glare, but I returned it with one of my own. He started to take his jacket off, but grunted in pain as his injured arm gave him problems. I gently helped him out of his jacket, but when my hand touched his I felt his twitched as if he wanted to hold mine.  Oh, how I would’ve liked that!

Trying not to blush, I looked at the wound and grimaced. It was definitely a bullet wound and it was bleeding. The only thing I grimaced about was how the infection had quickly begun to spread.

“Oh my god, Derek!” I exclaimed, looking at him with a shocked stare. “How long did this take?”

“A couple of hours at the most.” Derek answered, but doubled over in pain as the wound sent its power through him. “I needed to see you and Scott. You might be the only ones who could help me.”

“Alright,” I said a bit too calmly. “I will try.” I took his arm and placed my hand over it.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked through gritted teeth. He stared at me, but I focused on his arm.

A light blue light glowed from my hand that covered the wound and began to try to heal it. As I tried to heal, I couldn’t help to notice that Derek was staring at me with a look of shock and fierce curiosity. Sensing that the wound isn’t healing, I focused the energy into creating a barrier between the infection and the rest of Derek’s body. I removed my hand as the light faded away. I sat on the other end of the couch, exhausted, but didn’t stop Derek.

He pushed me down onto until he was on top of me. His hands pinned my arms down to prevent me from struggling, which I didn’t do at all.

“Who are you?” Derek growled eyes glowing blue.

“Someone who managed to stall the infection in your arm from spreading for a while.” I explained. My voice was calm and fearless, but my heart was pounding and Derek can most definitely hear it. “I just tried to heal it, but whatever was in that bullet must be powerful for it couldn’t be done.”

Derek got off of me just as he started to lose control again. I sat up and placed a hand onto his cheek. He looked at me and I gave him a sad smile.

“I’m a completely different puzzle, Derek.” I told him. “I have a secret that is hard to explain, but had to expose some of it to help you.”

There was an uncomfortable silence between us as I revealed that I am more than an average face.

“What are you?” Derek demanded, but was succumbed to another round for control when the bell rang. The day was over. Time to find Stiles and Scott.

“Come on,” I told the injured werewolf, putting his arm around my shoulder and lifting him up. “we have to get you somewhere safe.”

We walked out to the parking lot in time to see Stiles and Scott hanging out by the Jeep. They stopped talking as we approached and saw that Derek was not in complete control of his wolf.

“Scott, the person who shot Derek was an Argent, right?” I asked him. He nodded. “You need to go to Allison’s house and find the bullet that did this.”

“Why me?” Scott asked. I knew he didn’t want to betray Allison’s love, but Derek was dying and I didn’t want him to die period.

“Because I will kill everyone here if you don’t.” Derek warned him before his wolf began to show on and off.

“Stop that!”

“That’s what he was trying to tell you!” I hissed at Scott. “He can’t!”

“What do we do?” Stiles asked, looking around to see that no one is witnessing a shifting wolf.

“Scott, head to Allison’s and find that cursed bullet.” I ordered for there was no way I was going to have Derek die on my watch and having to deal with these murders by myself. “Stiles, you and I are going to take Derek somewhere safe until Scott completes his task. Don’t just stand around!” We sprang into action and went our ways.

As Stiles drove, I kept a hand over Derek’s wound to make sure the barrier was still standing. A hand covered mine and I looked down to see Derek’s hand resting on mine. He was giving me a concern look and I winked at him.

“I will explain everything later.” I whispered so that Stiles couldn’t hear me. “I’m sorry, but can’t with Stiles or Scott around.”

Derek nodded, but kept hold of my hand. Then Stiles announced that we were almost there.

“Where are we going?” I asked. Derek glares at Stiles.

“To your house.” He looks at Derek.

“No!” Derek and I shouted simultaneously.

Stiles look at us confused. “He’s too weak, Stiles!” I told the idiot who was driving. “If any hunters show up, Derek wouldn’t be able to fight.” _Unless I was there._   I added mentally.

“Where do you propose we do?” Stiles ask. Before I could answer, my phone began to play _Carry on Wayward Son._  I designated that ringtone for Scott.

“Scott, what’s wrong?” I asked as soon as I picked up.

“How am I supposed to find one bullet in a house full of guns?!” Scott complained on the other end. Shit, I forgot the Argents have a whole arsenal in their garage!

“Try looking for a secret stash or an individual weapon stored in one of the rooms.” I offered an idea. Hello, every fan knows Kate kept the bullets in her room.

“I like to see you try then.” I rolled my eyes as he said that. I would be in and out within an hour. Maybe even less!

Derek held out his hand, the one that wasn’t holding mine, to speak to Scott. I handed my phone over and returned to focus on the situation we were facing.

“So any ideas?” Stiles asked.

“The animal clinic.” He looks at me. “No one would think to look there. Besides, I doubt Scott’s boss is still there. It’s late and the place would be close.”

Stiles nodded and took the route to the clinic. Derek got off the phone and handed it back to me.

“You have a backup plan if things turn for the worse, don’t you?” I asked, knowing the answer. Hey, I never liked it, but if it’s to save Derek’s life well I could try to live with it.

“I have a last resort.” Derek confirmed as we pulled into the back of the clinic. “Why are we here?”

            “No one would think to look here.” I explained as Stiles got out to get the back door open. “Plus, it’s better than hiding in the woods.”

Stiles came back and helped me get Derek out of the Jeep and into the clinic. We got into the operating room where we helped the wounded werewolf sit on the operating table. Stiles phone went off and he read the text, which I knew was from Scott, to Derek and me.

“Does Nordic blue wolfsbane sound familiar to you?” he asked, looking mainly at Derek.

“Son of a bitch!” I yelled, walking towards the nearest wall and staring at it. Man, if I keep saying that I might end up turning into Dean Winchester.

“What?!” Stiles asked, shocked at my sudden outburst. “What is it?”

“That is a rare type of wolfsbane.” Derek explained. He was looking at me, but I kept staring at the wall. “Tell Scott to bring the bullet.”

“Why?” Really, Stiles? Why?!

“Because Derek will die without it.” I answered, turning to face them. Tears were in my eyes as I feel guilty for not remembering the type of wolfsbane sooner. They noticed, but I looked at Stiles. “Call Scott. Tell him to get his wolf ass over here or we will have a problem.”             Stiles left the room dialing Scott’s phone. I waited until he was completely out of earshot until I turned to Derek.

“Fairy.” I told him. He looked confused until I clarified it. “I’m a fairy, Derek. Part fairy to be exact.” Then, my eyes glowed green and my small fangs peeped out slightly from my mouth.

Derek stared at me as my face returned back to normal. I didn’t stop there though because I promised to tell him everything.

“My senses are a match to yours,” I explained. “but possibly slightly better. I am faster and stronger than any creature. More graceful and balanced than any other human.” I raised my hand. “Healing is only one thing I could do not only to others, but to myself as well. I can even create an energy field or bolt when danger arises.” A ball of energy formed in my palm, but quickly dispersed. “I have wings too, but I have them hidden at the moment.”

Derek made to get up, but I went over and pushed him back down onto the table. “Why are you telling me this?” he asked me.

“I trust you.” Was all I said when Stiles walked back into the room.

“Scott is being held up at the Argents.”

“What?!” Yeah, I pulled a 10th Doctor with an English accent. I was that pissed!

“He can’t get away!” Stiles looked at Derek who had gotten up and began rummaging through one of the medical drawers. “Whatever you have planned for anything like this now would be a good time to use it.”

Derek pulled out the hack saw and I quickly turned away. I listened as he threatens Stiles to cut off his arm, but soon covered my ears and closed my eyes tight when Stiles agreed.  My senses told me that Derek was staring at me and I turned around to see him look apologetically at me. He knew that I won’t bear witness to this madness and wouldn’t stand for it to happen. Yet, I walked over to help get his shirt off so they could do the amputation.

Okay, me seeing Derek Hale shirtless on TV I could handle. In person, takes a lot of willpower not to freak. Especially when I’m taking the shirt off. My face was burning red as I turned away from the scene. At that moment, my sense picked up on Scott and I stopped Stiles from using the saw.

“What’s going on?!”

“No time! Give Derek the bullet!”

Scott walks over with the bullet and hands it over to Derek. Derek was about to open the bullet when he fell unconscious. The bullet fell as he did, on to the floor. Scott went to retrieve it while I checked on Derek. I checked to see if the barrier was still up and noticed that it was weakening. I had to wake Derek up before the barrier fades completely or he would be dead within seconds. One problem: he was weak and his strength needed to be replenished.

While the two male teenagers were distracted by the bullet, my hands glowed and I began to help Derek recover his strength to survive. He still wasn’t waking up and I began to panic. Instinct came over me and I did what I thought would never happen. I kissed Derek Hale. My energy surged from me to him on contact and he began to come to. What I didn’t expect was to be kissed back.

Derek held me to him as we kissed. By then, the energy faded away, but we were still kissing. My heart was beating like crazy while my brain began to shut down. We broke apart when Scott announced that he retrieved the bullet. I helped Derek back up and watched as Scott gave him the bullet.

Derek bit the tip off and dumped the wolfsbane onto the table. He took a lighter from his pocket and set the herb aflame. Once the flame died out, Derek took the substance and put it in his wound. He writhed in pain as the wound healed and the infection was burnt out of his system.

“That was awesome!” Stiles cheered. “Yeah!” I slapped the back of his head like I have seen Gibbs do on _NCIS_. “Ouch!”

“Shut up!” I told him.

Hours later, I was chilling in my bedroom listening to my iPod. My senses told me Scott just got home, but wasn’t in a talking mood. I waited until he was snoring to fly out to the Hale house. I landed a yard out and ran the rest of the way. Derek opened the door at the sound of my approach. I ran into his open arms and hugged him, relieved that he was alive and well once more. Derek led me inside and closed the door.

“You said you have wings?” he asked as we entered what used to be a living room. “May I see?”

I smiled at him. Turning around so he could see my back, I removed my jacket to show the tattoo on my back that you can see part of from my halter top.

“Watch closely.” I told him. A faint glow emitted from the markings and formed my wings, fluttering a bit.

Derek stepped forward and examined my wings. My eyes closed as he runs his fingers along the pattern and edges. He grabbed one wing with two of his finger making me shiver. Then, I felt his hands caress my face and was pulled into a kiss. My hands went for his dark hair and tracing his face so I would know every detail of it. We came up for a breather and my eyes fluttered open to stare into his.

“Who else knows of this?” Derek asked, his face coming closer once more.

“Only you.” I told him, a twinkle in my eye. “Nobody else is ready to grasp the truth yet. It’s not the right time.”

We kissed once more, but with more passion and closer than before. I always had a crush on Derek Hale and dreamed of kissing him. Never thought I would fall in love with him, let alone actually kiss him.


	9. DATE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy and werewolf go out to play!

The night after the whole bullet incident was a peaceful one.  I was in my room, of course, playing with the new laptop I bought after work. Stiles and Scott were giving me a hard time about not having a computer to use that I told them to shut up and I would by one when the school day was over. Now, I had finished installing Norton Security and was setting the password to log in.

While I finished making a password, my senses picked up a certain werewolf running across the roof. A smile appeared on my face as it always did since Derek and I first kissed. Walking over to my window, I unlocked it and left it wide open so he could climb through. My laptop was still on and if Derek’s here, then he probably wants to talk to me. My screen went black and in its reflection I saw Derek lying down on my bed. _On my bed!_ My mind was going crazy, but I kept my cool.

“You won’t find Scott here.” I informed him, turning in my swivel chair (found one in the basement so I won’t have to borrow Scott’s). “He went out with Stiles to hang out with some classmates.” At least, that was what he told me before he left. No doubt that he was out with Allison, hoping to not run into the Alpha.

Derek looked a bit peeved at this, but he kept his head. “I came to see you, actually.” He told me with a smirk.

Okay, I wasn’t expecting him to say that. Whenever he was usually here it was for seeing Scott. Then, I remembered how I fell asleep in front of the TV a couple of nights ago and woke up to find Derek carrying me up to my bed. So now that he was here and saying that I was the one he wanted to see, my heart stopped.

“What’s up?” I asked, trying to keep my voice normal. “Need help tracking the Alpha or want to know more about fairies?”

“A date.” Wait, what?! “I wanted to see if you were available to go out tonight.” Derek said, watching my reaction.

I looked at him, then (thank god I was still in my day clothes!) grabbed my jacket and shoved my phone into its pocket.

“Ready when you are.” I told him as I slid my jacket on, smiling.

Derek grinned at went back out the window with me following close behind him. I left the window unlocked so I could sneak back in without worrying about being caught.  When my feet touched the ground, Derek was right next to me. He took my hand and led me to the direction of his Camaro, which was parked across the street.

“Where are we going?” I asked after he held the passenger door open for me.

“You’ll see.” Derek replied, closing the door and getting into the driver side.

Derek drove us to a clearing somewhere in the woods that looked out onto the town. We remained in the car, neither of us speaking.

“How are you?” I asked, breaking the silence first. “Manage to recover from the bullet okay?”

“Yeah,” he said. “but I would have died if you weren’t there.”

My face blushed red when he said that. “Stiles and Scott would’ve kept you alive, even if I wasn’t there to make sure of it.”

“Maybe.” Derek said, and then looked at me. “Why did you kiss me?”

“Uh,” I said, trying to come up with an answer. “To be honest, I don’t know if that was my fairy acting up or I just wanted to kiss you.” He had a smug look on his face. “You weren’t waking up so I thought trying to kiss you with my healing ability might work.” I looked away to stare out the window. “Guess it worked more than I had expected.”

Derek wasn’t going to let it go that easily. “Have you ever kissed someone before?”

“No, never kissed anybody before.” I told him. “Not even a werewolf.” I added with a smirk. “Until recently.” Derek laughed and for some reason that triggered an idea. “Have you ever kissed a fairy?”

“Only last night.” Derek looked at me with a hungry look in his eyes.

Oh, this going to be good. “Ever caught one?”

“No.” he looks at me suspiciously. “Why?”

I smiled mischievously and kissed his cheek. “Good luck catching me.”

I was out of the car and made it a few yards before turning back to look at Derek. He had gotten out too and was staring after me.

“Come on, Hale!” I called to him. My glowed green in the dark night as I began to shift into a fairy. “You said you never caught a fairy.” My fangs began to show as I smiled and my wings were beginning to form. “So try and catch me.” I ran off just as I saw his eyes glow blue.

Now, if you aren’t a fairy, then don’t challenge a werewolf to catch you because they would turn wolf to catch you. I ran through the trees, laughing as I heard Derek following me and could sense every movement he makes. I saw him coming towards me from my right and waited for him to make his move. I flew into the air at the last second and watched as Derek landed; face first, into the ground. I giggled as I fluttered about 20 feet above him, fully shifted into a fairy. Derek looks up at me, fully shifted into a wolf, and I saw a wolfish smile on his face. Smiling back, I flew off with him following me. This could be dangerous, but we were having too much fun playing cat and mouse.

I landed in a small cluster of trees and looked around. Didn’t see Derek anywhere or even hear him. As I begun to panic, a howl sounded behind me I was pushed against a tree before my senses could warn me. Derek looked sort of badass in his wolf form and I’m not just saying that because he’s in front of me.

“Gotcha!” Derek said as he shifted back to human.

I smiled, shifting back as well. “Congratulations! You caught a fairy.” I laughed, but was cut short when Derek’s lips were on mine.

He kissed me with such force that I was a bit taken back. Nobody would make me feel like the way I do when I’m around Derek. He makes life worth living and now he’s here, with me, kissing. I returned the kiss with as much force causing him to pin me to the tree as our kiss grew deeper. My mouth opened to let in some air, but was met by Derek’s tongue. I let him explore it, enjoying the taste of him. One of my hands grabbed his shoulder while the other was in his hair. Derek’s hands held me close to him as he began to kiss my neck. I gasped in pleasure and I heard him growl which made me shiver. His lips returned to mine and I felt his hands going up my shirt, feeling the skin underneath. I pushed myself closer to him for I wanted to be with him, just us no one else.

Then my phone started to play the _Doctor Who_ theme and we groaned in frustration. Who the hell is sending me a text while I’m busy kissing a werewolf?

“Sorry,” I apologized to Derek. Whoever texted me better have a good reason. “I thought I had at least put it on vibrate.”

Derek stepped back as I fished out my phone from my jacket. Guess who it was?

“Really Scott?” I said, reading the message. “Really?” Scott forgot his key and is on his way home, hoping that I was there to let him in. When I see the idiot, he’s going to regret forgetting his keys.

“You need to head back?” Derek asked his tone neutral. I looked at him and saw that he was pissed that Scott has ruined everything. The feeling is mutual!

“Yeah,” I told him. “just to kill Scott for being an idiot.”

That made Derek laugh and I gave him a kiss. Don’t know if that was a good or bad mistake.

I was back at the McCall’s, chilling in the living room as I waited for Scott to come home. Derek had just left after a quick make out session in his car, which was my fault by the way. I flew up to my window and got back into my room before Scott got home. The TV was on, but I wasn’t really watching it. My mind was still thinking about the kissing and how close I was to almost doing it with Derek Hale.

I heard a car pull into the driveway and my senses recognized the presence. Scott was home and he has no idea what he was getting into. He knocked onto the front door and I got up to open it.

“Why did you forget your keys?” I asked, angry that Scott was stupid enough to do that. “Were you that in much in a hurry?”

Scott looked at me in surprise. I never been mad at him before, yet here I was, telling him off. If Scott knew what he did, he would probably be either proud of himself or feel like an asshole.

“Sorry,” Scott apologized. He was scared and didn’t want me to be mad anymore. “I thought I had them until I was halfway there. I knew you were home and thought you wouldn’t mind.”

I sighed, closing my eyes. Scott didn’t know that I was out. My fault and I better tell him the truth, but not the whole truth.

“Scott,” I said, opening my eyes and looking at him. “I wasn’t home.” He stared at me in confusion. “I was out on a date. Your text interrupted it and I had to cut the date short because I had to come let you in.” Now Scott looked shocked and sorry at this bit of news. “You didn’t know and I was cross with you. Sorry about that.”

Scott stood in front of me for a moment before he gave me a hug. Surprised at this sudden reaction, I hugged him back.

“You are so lucky.” Scott tells me as we stopped hugging. “You came to Beacon Hills with nothing, but what you had on you and the clothes on you been wearing.” I turned red in embarrassment at that because I made Scott and Stiles shop with me for girl clothes. “Not to mention helping me get through the last couple of weeks of being a wolf.”

I patted his back. “You are like a little brother to me, Scott.” I said. “Honestly, you are a brother that I always wanted, but would never have. So I will make you a deal.” We looked at each other with serious faces. “When one of us is in danger or needs to cover for the other, we must have some type of code phrase to use.”

Scott thought about it for a moment. I thought he was going to reject this idea until he smiled like someone with an idea.

“Alright, but we have to pick our own.” He said. I nodded. “How about for you ‘Cut the sass, Cass!’ when I’m in any type of trouble?”

“Good one.” I smiled at him. “My family used to tell me that all the time.” Scott laughed. “For you, it would be ‘Beam me up, Scotty!’ whenever I need you.”

He agreed and both of us went upstairs to our rooms, smiling as we looked at each other and try not to laugh. Once in my room, I quickly changed into a pair flannel pajama bottoms and a satin tank top. Turning off the lights, I went to my bed and lay down. My senses told me that a certain wolf was watching me. I turned onto my side to see Derek sitting on the window sill. Without saying a word, I scooted over to give him room on my bed. He got up and lay down next to me. I snuggled closer and relaxed as Derek wrapped his arms around me. I listen to his heartbeat as he held me and I let out a sigh of content. Scott was right: I was lucky. I have a family who is taking care of me. Friends that I talk to even though they aren’t within my age group.   A handsome guy who possibly loves me for who I am.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep in Derek’s arms, hoping that when I wake up none of this would be a dream.


	10. Kicking Butt and Kissing Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass teaches Kate Argent a lesson. A little romance between Derek and Cass.

It has been three days since my date with Derek and I couldn’t wait for the one we have this afternoon. Although, I began to worry when I heard the news of the newest murder at the video rental store.  Scott snuck out of course, but this time I stayed in bed so Derek could focus without knowing I was in the area. Besides, in this episode (or in my case, last night) Derek shows what the Alpha is capable of. So I didn’t receive word of it until I noticed Lydia wasn’t in school and Stiles blurted out what happened while we watch Scott go meet Allison.

When I received no call or text from Derek on canceling, my heart just couldn’t wait until I get out of work today. Luckily, the principal was kind enough to give me a half day so I could leave early to meet up with Derek. I was just locking up my office when I sensed Derek was somewhere in the school.

 _Probably interrogating Jackson about last night._ I thought as my hand covered the other hand that have the scars of where Derek’s claws dug into.

I usually do that when I think about Derek or whenever somebody mentions him. I manage to heal the marks, but only to be scarred slightly due to the after effects of wolfsbane. Derek saw the scarring one night and begun to feel guilty until I kissed him. Works every time!

I returned to the house and got changed for my date. My outfit for the rest of the day was a black halter top, dark blue jeans, my Airwalks, and, of course, my leather jacket. The only accessory that I wear was my necklace and a black baseball cap to protect my eyes from the sun. After a long mental debate with myself, I flew to the Hale house and landed lightly onto the roof. Derek was no doubt working out and, if memory serves, is shirtless. I’m about to have a heart attack from this!

I peered into a window that was no doubt his bedroom and saw it was vacant. The window was wide open (no doubt for my arrival) and I climbed inside. I could hear a woman talking downstairs and I realized what has just happened. Derek was working out, but was interrupted by Psychotic Kate and her cronies. She started talking shit about Laura to cause Derek to retaliate.

I tiptoed out of the room and peeked over the stairway to see the cronies knocked unconscious. Don’t the hunters know not to mess with Derek Hale? Only I could mess with him because I don’t try to kill him. I jumped over the railing and landed noiselessly on my feet (yeah, I’m that fucking graceful! Booyah!). I snuck into the living room, but kept close to the shadows. Thank god I wore my cap today or she would see my face!

I was right behind Kate so she couldn’t see me, but only Derek would. His eyes darted momentarily towards me, but I put a finger to my lips. I pointed at the hunting bitch and signaled not to give anything away. We both turned our attention back at Kate, who was oblivious to the entire exchange.

“We just want to know who the Alpha is, Derek.” Kate said. Damn it, I missed most of the monologue! “I know you want to kill him yourself, but we want to work together with you to take this Alpha out. All you have to do is tell me who the Alpha is.” Derek remained silence for he didn’t know who the Alpha is…yet. “Unless you don’t know who it is.”

 _Sorry, Kate,_ I thought sneaking up behind her. _but it’s too soon and here is no way I’m going to let you kill the one man I love._

With that thought, I karate chopped the crazy blonde, knocking her out. I walked towards Derek and helped him up. Yup, he was still shirtless! We ran upstairs and locked ourselves in his room. He grabbed his shirt and put it on while I grabbed his jacket.

“How long until they wake up?” I asked as he pulled on his jacket.

“Not long enough.” Derek answered heading towards the window. “We have to get out of here.”             I smiled as I walked over to the window. “Your wish is my command.” I told him making him smirk. “How comfortable are you with flying?”

We were in my room an hour later, recovering from the events that unfolded at the Hale house. Poor Derek was weak from being Tasered that I had to heal him until the effects of the Kate’s weapon vanished.

“Done!” I announced moving away from Derek. “How do you feel?”

Derek got up from my bed and moved around. He didn’t show any sign of being Tasered at all.

“I’m back to my old self.” He said. “Thank you.”

I smiled. “I’m going to check to make sure nobody is here.” I told him, walking toward the door. “I have no excuse about why you are here. Also, can’t really tell the truth or we are so screwed.”

I returned a while later, relieved that nobody was home. Mrs. McCall was probably at work and I knew from the episode that Scott ran off with Allison for the day. When I entered my room, my eyes saw that Derek had taken my laptop and was reading a story I had started typing on there. I felt a rush of anger and embarrassment for I left my laptop unlocked when I left to see Derek. Now he was reading a short fantasy that I came up with last night before bed.

“Derek, what are you doing?!” I exclaimed walking over to my bed where he was reading my story. “That laptop is personal! Give it back!”

Derek looked embarrassed at being caught, but didn’t return the laptop. “Why are you so worried?” he asked. “This is really good. I never thought you were the writing type.”

“You really like it?” I asked crawling onto the bed and sitting next to him. “Not many people like my writing. It’s mainly fantasies that I make in my head.”

Derek closed the laptop and set it on the nightstand next to him. “Why didn’t you tell me you have such a gift?” he asked, looking into my eyes.

“Honestly,” I said. “it really isn’t anyone’s business.”

The next thing that happened was Derek and I kissing each other. Derek placed one hand on my back and the other tangling into my hair. I placed a hand on his shoulder to pull him more towards me while the other messes with his hair. He pushed me down onto my back and I thanked God that nobody was home. He was on top of me and I wrapped myself around him, kissing him with more emotion. Our jackets were tossed onto the floor as our actions become more intimate. I was moaning as Derek kissed and nipped at my neck. I nipped his ear, which made him growl and smash his mouth onto mine. I took Derek’s shirt of him, almost ripping it off. His bare skin pressed against me as I felt heat radiated off him. I felt a tug at my waist and my pants were off before I could stop him. He pulled me towards him and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I opened my mouth slightly so I could taste him once more.

The front door slammed shut downstairs and we stopped what we were doing. Hearing the heartbeat and sensing who was downstairs made my heart stop.

“Crap, Scott’s mom is home!” I whispered, afraid that any moment we were going to get caught.

Mrs. McCall came up the stairs and walked past my room without checking anything. Derek and I disentangled ourselves and quickly put our clothes back on. If Mrs. McCall came in right now, she would flip at the sight of us being partially naked. She walked by again and left the house. We let out a sigh of relief as we heard the car drive away.

“We should probably get out of here.” I looked at Derek. “Before we have anymore interruptions.”

That seemed to make him more excited because he took me out of the house and we headed to the clearing in the woods. The same place we had our first date. We sat along the Cliffside, looking out at the town as the sun sets. We held each other close, not wanting to separate.

“Derek, what are you going to do when the Alpha is defeated?” I asked him.

He shrugged. “I would probably stay here. Have to make sure there are no more problems that involve the werewolves here. Plus, somebody has to keep an eye on Scott.” He looked at me. “What about you?”

I sighed. “I hope to stay here with you. My life wouldn’t be the same without you in it.”

Derek tightened his grip on me. “I will always be here with you.” He promised. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

I smiled at him and kissed him, good and long. We watched as the sky darkened and the town turned on its lights. Derek had a huge future ahead of in, but since I arrived maybe it has change for the better. As long as I was with Derek, nothing will stop me from staying with him.


	11. Luring the Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always hated how this episode ended. I was crying!

“Next time we go to the grocery store,” I said to Scott. “I’m parking the car.” I shifted the bag I was holding to keep my hold on it. “This is the third time we walked around the lot.”

“Sorry!” Scott exclaimed. “I just forgot where we parked so don’t bite my head off!”

“I rather not.” I confessed, and then looked to my right. “Found it! Can’t believe we walked passed it when it was in front of our eyes.”

Scott playfully elbowed me, but it made me almost drop the bag. A bottle of bleach fell out of the bag and rolled underneath some of the cars.

“Nice one!” Scott sniggered.

I glared at him. “Watch it, bro! You were the one who elbowed me, remember?”

            We glared at each other for a moment until we caught movement at the corner of our eyes. The bottle was rolling back toward us and it was leaking. I took a closer look and saw long scratch marks on it. There was a loud growl, making me jump back to where Scott was. A second growl came, but louder this time. Scott was scared, but I was only acting scared for I knew who it was.

            “Scott,” I whispered, playing along with Derek’s rouse. “when I say run…Run!”

            He bolted and I picked up the groceries before heading to the car. Luckily, I pickpocketed the keys from Scott’s pocket when he was distracted by Derek’s growling. I popped the trunk and began to put the bags inside when the car alarms went off on the other end of the lot.

            “Clever, Scott!” I complimented his valiant effort, but I knew any minute Allison is going to call him.

            I got in on the driver side and started the car. Made it to the other end of the lot in time to see Derek lecturing Scott about distractions. They didn’t notice me pulling up, although I had the headlights off. I got out in time to hear Derek tell Scott to ditch Allison.

            “If you want to control your shift,” he instructed. “then get rid of all distractions. Starting with her.” Derek held up Scott’s phone and smashed it onto the nearest pillar.

            “That was a bit uncalled for, don’t you think?” I asked loudly. The two werewolves jumped as they just noticed my presence. “Yeah, hi!” I added giving a smirk and a small wave.

            “How long have you been there?” Scott demanded. Derek was smiling at me for he knew I knew it was him messing with Scott all along.

            “Long enough to hear Derek tell you to stay away from Allison.” I said innocently.  He scowled at me. “Come on, I will drive us home. I also know what I’m getting you for your birthday.” I added as I got back into the driver seat.

            Scott gave Derek one more glare before approaching the car and getting in on the passenger side. We drove past Derek; I gave him a quick wink as we went, and headed home.

            The night later, I was on my laptop. It was a Saturday night and Scott had left the house a while ago. I can only assume he is at Allison’s apologizing for I know for a fact his mom is working the night shift. I was adding chapters to a fantasy novel I was working on when I felt Derek behind me. Literally, _right behind me!_

            “Give you one guess on where Scott is.” I told him, not looking away from my work.

            “After I told him not to?!” Yup, Derek was pissed at Scott.

            “This is Scott we are talking about.” I told him as I typed. “He is a teenager after all.”

            There was silence and the only sound made was my typing. I felt Derek place his chin on my head and wrapping his arms around my waist. Okay, this is distracting!

            “What are you working on?” he asked, moving so his head was resting on my shoulder.

            “A fantasy novel.” I replied, trying to keep my breathing steady, but my heart was racing. “Hoping to finish it so I could get it published.  Might make a couple of bucks once it goes on sale.”

            He kissed a small spot on my neck, making me shiver slightly. “You are the most beautiful creature I have ever met.”

            I blushed. “Well, you did catch me the other night.” I reminded him as he slowly kisses my neck. “You have to be a very good hunter to do that.”

            Derek turned me around and kissed me fiercely. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, opening my mouth to give him access. We were on my bed and I could feel my fairy self-daring me to get undressed fast. I pressed against Derek and pulled him closer to me. He growled and began to take off my shirt.

            The front door slammed and I could sense that Scott was home, but since he didn’t yell that he was back there has to be something wrong.

            Apparently, Derek thought so as well. “Something is bothering Scott.”

            We went to his room and found that he was pale with fear. Looks like the Alpha got to him.

            “The Alpha tracked you down to Allison’s house, didn’t he?” I asked, walking over to the scared boy.

            “He spoke to me.” Scott said, looking right at Derek.

            “Did you talk to him?”

            “Yeah, we had a friendly chat about the weather.”

            “That’s enough, boys!” I ordered, making them both shut up. I turned to Scott. “What did the Alpha want, Scott?”

            “He was angry.” Scott told me. “I felt his anger and he drew a spiral on the window.” He noticed the silent exchange Derek and I shared. “What does it mean the spiral?”

            “Trust me, Scott.” Derek told him. “You’re better off not knowing.”

            “I actually do want to know.” Scott demanded fiercely. “What does the spiral mean?”

            “It means revenge.” I answered quietly. Derek looked surprised that I knew that, but was also mad that I was telling Scott. “I know a lot of things, Scott. That spiral is the symbol of revenge amongst the wolves.”

            “Revenge on what?” he asked.

            “That’s what we are trying to find out.” Derek answered. He saw that I didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

            “You buried your sister under a spiral.” Scott reminded him. “Why did you do that?”

            “You do remember that his sister was murdered, right?” I asked sarcastically. “I’m going to bed.” I stood up and head towards the door. “You might want to get some sleep Scott. You’re as pale as a ghost.” I left the room and went into mine.

            Two days later, I was checking out books when Stiles came in. He looked pissed and I remember the gossip that was going around. Sheriff Stilenski was hit by a car and almost got eaten by a mountain lion. Chris Argent was there and shot the lion dead. Sheriff was fine, but a little banged up. Scott was there, but he just stood there watching. My guess it’s Allison.

            “What’s up, Stiles?” I greeted him as he approached me.

            “What are you doing on break period?” he asked me.

            “Lunch, why?”

            “Scott wants me to help him control his anger so he won’t shift.”

            “I will come and keep watch. Does this have something to do about your father?”

            “No.” I glared. “A little.” Raised an eyebrow. “Okay, everything, but how else am I supposed to help him?”

            I laughed. “See you on the field!” I called as he left.

Tears came out of my eyes as Stiles threw ball after ball at poor Scott, who had his hands duct taped behind his back. I bursted out in a new wave of laughter as Stiles got Scott in his soft spot. Then, my senses picked up an extra watcher and I saw Jackson peeking from behind the bleachers.

“Hello, Jackson.” I greeted him, cheerfully. He turned his attention away to stare at me; in time to since Scott was beginning to shift. “Can I help you?”

“No,” Jackson replied, startled I asked. “None at all. Just was wondering why Stiles was abusing McCall.”

 “Trust me you don’t want to know.” The bell rang and I looked at the two on the field. “We better going before anybody notices us.”

A moment after I returned to the library, the _Doctor Who_ theme went off on my phone. I looked at it to see a text from Derek. He’s outside and wanted me to come to the hospital with him. I called in a sub and left the school to find his car parked out front.

“What’s going on?” I asked as I got in the car.

“We’re going to visit my uncle.” Derek told me as he pulled out of the lot. “I need some type of confirmation that he knows what is happening.”

“Good thing I rode with Scott and Stiles today.” I said. “I would have to worry about my Ducati getting bike jacked.”

Derek smirked and I kissed his cheek. We walked into the hospital and Derek led me to the room where Peter Hale was being held. I tensed a bit when I saw the burn on Peter’s face, but Derek kept me close as we entered the room.

“Hey, Uncle Peter.” Derek greeted him, eyes filled with pain. I just wanted to hold him. “I brought someone to meet you.” I stepped forward. “This is Cassandra. She is like us, but different.”

“Hello, Mr. Hale.” I said. Then turned to Derek. “I wish I could heal him, but the burn is way too severe. I don’t think I’m strong enough to get rid of it.”

He nodded, and then turned back to his uncle. “Listen, there is a rogue Alpha on the loose and he killed your niece. Do you remember Laura? She came back to find out who he is, but died trying. I could really use your help.” Peter just sat in his wheelchair, unmoving. “Give me some sort of sign you can hear me.” When his uncle didn’t Derek began to lose it. “Give me something!”

“Derek!” I cried, pulling him away from his uncle. A nurse came in to see what was happening, but I was already dragging my werewolf boyfriend out of the room and out to the lot.

Once we were outside, I hugged Derek as he struggled to keep himself together. If he knew that I knew that it was his uncle causing all this, I highly doubt he would stand being with me. We approached the Camaro and saw a piece of paper wedged in between the windshield wipers. Derek picked it up and opened it to see a picture of a deer with a spiral in it. I was so hoping not go through the events that were about to unfold tonight.

“Scott, is that you?” We heard Deaton call from the back. “I thought you weren’t going to show. You have been late for the past couple of days.” Derek went into the back room to confront Deaton while I sent a quick text to Scott.

 _Beam me up, Scotty!_ I typed. _Derek is after your boss!_

I heard a crash from the back room and I ran in just in time to see Deaton knocked out. Derek stood over him with an angry look on his face. I sighed as I went over to the unconscious vet to see if he was alright.

Scott came bursting in as Derek was about to punch Deaton, calling him the Alpha. I was standing between him and the vet, but was relieved when I saw my brother-friend come in.

I moved out of the way, but realized my mistake. Derek punched Deaton unconscious again and I ran out of the room before he hurts the man again. Ignoring the conversation in the other room, I tried to regain control of myself. Never in my life would I have been scared to see Derek turn into a person who wants revenge. I then remember in the later episodes that Derek becomes manipulated by Peter. My heart began to break as I realized that there was a possibility that I might lose Derek due to madness he is going through.

I sensed Scott behind me and I looked back to see him stare back at me in concern.

“You’ve got my text.” I said in a monotone voice.

“Why are you here?’ he asked. Straight to the point, aren’t we?

“Derek wanted me to come.” I told him, looking away.

“Why you?” I didn’t respond. “How long?”

“We started talking after you were bitten. Started going out after I helped you and Stiles save him from the monkshood.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Awkward silence as we stood apart from each other. Then, I felt Scott hugging me and I returned it, crying silently into his shoulder. Scott is such a brother to me, I wish he and I were really brother and sister.

“What’s the plan?” I asked as we broke apart.

“You and Derek will take Deaton to the school.” He told me. “Stiles and I will meet you there.”             “Calling out the Alpha?” Yup, he is so like a little brother.

“You’ll see when you get there.” With that Scott left.

Derek and I were leaning against his car, guarding Deaton. Scott and Stiles went into the school a couple of minutes ago, but nothing has happened yet.

            “I’m sorry.” Derek said out of the blue.

            I looked at him. “For what?”

            “I heard you crying when Scott was talking to you.” He explained. “I didn’t know that I was scaring you. It wasn’t something I intended to do.”

            I moved closer to him. “That wasn’t the reason I was crying.” He looked confused. “I have this feeling that I’m going to lose you, Derek. One of these days, someone might manipulate you to do something that you would regret to do.”

            Derek took my face in his hands and looked straight into my eyes. “That would never happen. Even if it does, I would make sure that you won’t feel that way again.”

            My eyes were beginning to tear up as he pulled me into a kiss. It was a promise and I kissed him back to seal it completely. I have to admit it: I have fallen in love with Derek Hale. As we kissed I couldn’t help, but wonder if he feels the same for me.

            We broke apart to breathe, but what Derek said to me made my heart soar.

“I love you, Cass.”

Now I was starting to cry, but with happiness. “I love you, Derek.”

Before we could kiss again, a wail came through the school’s intercom. It sounded like a cat dying. Derek and I looked at each other before we groaned in embarrassment.

“Please tell me that wasn’t Scott.” I said, covering my face.

“Idiot.” He said.

We began to kiss again, but was interrupted by Scott again. This time, it was a loud growl. When it faded away, Derek was fuming.

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Not if I kill him first.” That made him smirk.

The two teenagers came running toward us with grins on their faces like they won something. Derek went up to them while I look around the parking lot.

“Are you trying to attract the whole state to the school?!” Derek was pissed and I was waiting for him to go wolf any second. “You told almost everyone in earshot where we are.”

“It worked didn’t it?” Scott shot back.

My senses indicated that something was coming. A presence that I barely recognize, but felt before. Our guest has arrived!

“Uh, you guys?” They looked at me. “I think we aren’t alone.” Fear entered my voice when I said that.

Derek was instantly on guard and tried to push me towards the school. “Get inside now!” he ordered. Scott and Stiles ran for it, but I stood my ground. “Cass, go!”

“I’m not leaving without you!” I told him.

Before he could respond, three claws ripped into Derek and hoisted him into the air.

“NO!” I screamed as the Alpha tossed my love onto the ground. “DEREK!” I ran towards the body and saw the Alpha prepared to accept me. “YOU ASSHOLE, YOU’LL PAY!” I shrilled as I got ready to blast the crazy wolf with an energy bolt.

All of a sudden, I was being pulled towards the school by Scott and Stiles. They saw that I was going to take on the Alpha for hurting Derek. So the two idiots ran back and started dragging me as they ran. I struggled to escape their grasps.

“DEREK!” I screamed, my heart breaking into nothing as I see him on the pavement, not moving. “DEREK!”


	12. Fairy Vs. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will win?!?!?

Scott and Stiles managed to keep me from running back towards the Alpha and Derek’s body. I kept struggling, of course, screaming for Derek and hoping that he would be alright. Of course, I knew he was still alive, but this was really happening to me and I now know what it feels like to have your heart ripped out.

            We burst through the school doors and Scott kept hold of me while Stiles secures the doors with his belt. Once he accomplished that, I broke free from my friend’s grip and began to pound the doors.

            “DEREK!” I screamed, tears forming in my eyes. “DEREK!”

            “Cass!” Stiles turns me so I could face him. “I’m sorry,” he says in a sorrowful tone. “but Derek is dead. You saw the Alpha kill him. I’m sorry, Cass, but he’s gone.”

            I shook my head. “He can heal Stiles. Anytime he’s injured, he could heal.” I looked up at him and Scott with tears starting to trail down my face. “Please,” I begged, voice cracking with emotion. “Please tell me that he’s still not on the ground. Please tell me Derek is still alive!”

            The two looked at each other before looking back at me. They nodded and Scott looks out the window of one of the doors while Stiles tries to comfort me, keep me calm in case we face the Alpha again.

            “The Camaro is still in its space,” Scott reported from the window. My heart stopped at that. “but Derek is gone!” He looked at me and I rushed forward to look out the other window.

            Sure enough, the Camaro was still there, but Derek wasn’t. My heart resumed beating as I took in the fact that Derek is still alive. Hurt, but still alive.

            “We need to find a way out of here.” Scott told us. “The Alpha could still be around. We have to keep moving.”

            _No shit, Sherlock!_ I thought as we ran through the hallways.

            We came to a hallway that showed the parking lot with Stiles Jeep in it. Squinting my eyes, I knew out plans to escape has gotten a lot harder.

            “Uh, Stiles?” I called to him. The boys came running back to me. “I think the Alpha busted your Jeep.” I pointed and they looked. Stiles began to freak out as I knew he would.

            _Cue the battery through the window in 3…2…1_

 _Smash!_ Something comes hurtling through the window.

            “Isn’t that your Jeep’s battery?” Scott asked his best friend.

            “Shit, Dad’s going to kill me!” Stiles whined.

            I heard the Alpha running across the roof towards the open window. “The Alpha will!” I shouted. “RUN!!!”

            We ran through several more hallways until we made it to the locker rooms. Stiles opened the door, then closed and locked it once the three of us was inside. We heard sniffing on the other side and I felt the scars on my hand tingle as the Alpha paced in front of the door for a moment before walking away.

            Stiles let out a sigh of relief. “Phew, that was a close one!” he commented, then looked at Scott and I. “Now what are we going to do?”

            “We find somewhere else to go.” I said with a stern voice. They looked at me like I was crazy. “Well, the Alpha knows we are in here so it may find another way in.” Weird noises started to come from the ceiling above us. “Hate it when I’m right!”

            We ran towards the door, but it unlocked itself and the night janitor walked in. He saw us in the locker room and instantly became mad.

            What are you three doing here?” he demanded. “The school is closed! I will report you for trespassing!”

            I just sighed and bolted past him with Scott and Stiles in tow. We got out just in time for the Alpha decides to appear and killed the janitor.  I lead the boys as far from the locker rooms as possible. As we rounded the corner, I ran into another human.

            “Ouch!” The person said. It was Allison.

            “Allison, what are you doing here?!” Scott asked, worried.

            “You sent me a text to meet you here.” She showed her phone. “Jackson and Lydia are here as well. They didn’t want me to come alone.”

            I gulped, knowing what is going on and could predict the events before they happen. “Allison, Scott doesn’t have a phone.” She looked confused. “You, Jackson, and Lydia were lured here to be with us.” Panic began to set in all of us. “It’s a trap! We have to find Jackson and Lydia!”

            We ran until we found the couple freaking out. Allison runs up to them and asked what happened.

            “The janitor is dead.” Jackson replied in a dead tone voice.

            “Who killed him?” Allison asked.

            “It was-" Scott began.

            “Scott, don’t you dare!” I glared at him.

            “Have to do something, Cass.” He whispered to me.

            “If he kills you, don’t come back to haunt me after I warned you.”

            Scott rolled his eyes. “It’s Derek Hale. He was the one who lured us here. He’s the one who murdered the janitor.”

            _Hope there is a place where I can shift in peace._ I thought to myself as everyone believed that my own boyfriend was the cause of all this. _I need a place to calm…Wait! Calm?! That’s it!_

            “We need to get to the chemistry room,” I ordered. “we will defend each other better there.”

            “Why there?” Jackson demanded.

            “We could use the chemicals to defend us!” I began to run off. “Come on!”

            I led the way to the chemistry room and I could sense the pain in the ass Alpha tracking us. We got into the room and locked it. Once we caught out breath, I began to dish out orders.

            “Stiles, call your dad. Tell him that we are at the school and to bring back up.” Stiles began dialing on his phone. “Lydia, do you know how to make a self-destruct Molotov cocktail?” The red head nods. “Alright begin putting one together. Jackson, Allison, help her! Give her the chemicals needed and follow her instructions.”  They headed to the cabinets and got to work. “Scott, you and I are going to take the fight to the Alpha.”

            “No, you should stay here!” Scott exclaimed. “I will do it by myself.”

            I stared him in his eyes. “Listen, brother!” That got his complete attention. “I’m coming with you. I have a plan, but it needs both of us to cooperate.”

            Scott just stared at me for a moment before nodding. Stiles just got off his phone and announced the police are on their way. Lydia, Jackson, and Allison finished the cocktail and handed it to Scott.

            “Alright, Scott and I are going to lure the Alpha away from this area as far as possible.” I told the others. “Keep the door locked until one of us gets back or when the police arrive.” Scott was at the door, itching to go. “Be careful and stay safe. This will be over before it gets any worse.” With that Scott and I left the room, Stiles locking the door behind us.

We began wandering the hallways, looking for the Alpha. Scott wanted this to be over with so that he doesn’t have to worry about losing Allison and continue seeing her. I just wanted to tear the big bad wolf apart and burn his remains. No one hurts Derek and gets away with it. There was a fork that led down two separate hallways: one to the gymnasium and the other leading to the room that I need to use for my plan.

“You take the left.” I told Scott. “I’ll take the right. We will meet back here if we don’t find anything.”

Scott nods. “Be careful!”

“Same to you.”

We split up and I bolted to the music room. Remember the time Scott almost killed me until I started singing? Well, the Alpha is about to hear the voice of a fairy. I entered the music room and began to get to work. I plugged in a couple of amps and put them to full blast. Then, I found an electric violin and activated its wireless receiver so it can connect with the amps. Finally, I chose the song to play and waited for my signal.

A loud, bloodcurdling howl was heard throughout the entire building. My scars begun to burn, but I ignored it and wedged the violin between my head and shoulder. I played _Titanium_ by David Guetta, violin style. The song won’t be out until next year, but this was important that I send a message out to the Alpha. My message is this: I’m not afraid of you.

“ _I’m bulletproof; Nothing to lose!”_ I sang as I played. The music could be heard throughout the school, but I really wanted to get my message out. “ _Fire away, Fire away! Ricochet as you take your aim; Fire Away, Fire Away! You shoot me down, but I won’t fall! I am Titanium! You shoot me down, but I won’t fall! I am Titanium!”_

I finished singing and stopped playing as a big black wolf with glowing red eyes entered through the door that I had left open. He looked at me with an amused look on his furry face. I glared at him for hurting the one man I have fallen in love with.

“That was… beautiful.” The beast said to me as it walked into the room. I watched him closely. “I can see why Derek has become infatuated with you.”

“He never heard me sing,” I told the crazy Alpha. “or seen me play an instrument before. The only thing he knows about me is that I can write fiction novels.”

“Why write stories of make believe when you can write about the truth?”

I sneered at him. “The unreal make more sense than the reality we live in. For example,” I pointed the violin bow at the wolf. “werewolves are supposed to be horror stories that people tell each other just to scare themselves shitless.” I swear I saw a smirk on that wolfish face. “Yet, if you read between the lines, you could find facts that lead up to the point that werewolves do exist.”

The Alpha looked please with my answer. “You are a clever girl, Cassandra.” Crap, he remembers my name! “Who are you really?”

“Go mate with a banshee.” I told him.

“Feisty, aren’t we?” The big bad wolf made its way towards me.

“You know,” I said loudly. “if you are planning to kill a girl” Got the violin ready and bow in hand. “don’t corner her near the sound system!” I played the violin incorrectly to create enough feedback to paralyze the beast with the high pitch sound.

He cowered in pain as the sound waves damaged his hearing, making him immobile for a while. It hurt my ears as well, but I healed them when the wolf was looking the other way. I dropped everything and ran out of the room towards the nearest exit. Once outside I activated my wings and flew to the other side of the parking lot where Derek’s Camaro was parked.

I landed in the lot and hid my wings before looking around. The Camaro was gone, but it wasn’t stolen. Derek’s scent was fresh and I let out a sigh of joy. He was alive, manage to leave before the police came, and is safe. The sirens sounded all around me and I could hear the others leaving the school towards them. My legs suddenly felt weak, my eyes drooped, and a major headache was kicking in.

I began to fall, but was caught in time by Scott and Stiles who saw that I was about to faint.

“Thanks for the save, you guys.” I whispered to them, a small smile forming on my lips.

“Thank you saving us!” Stiles said, looking concern.

“Yeah, thanks!” Scott smiled down at me. “Your music and Allison brought me back to my senses.”

My smile brightens and grown upon hearing that, then I passed out in their arms.

I awoke in my bed, covered in a blanket. I smirked as I recall a certain scene from _Sherlock_ that had the consulting detective use a shock blanket to avoid being question by Detective Inspector Lestrade. Scott came in with a glass of water, no doubt he thought of that when he heard me stirring.

“How long?” I asked, knowing he knew what I meant.

“Two hours.” He said, handing me the water. I took it and drank it gratefully.

There was a moment of silence. Neither of us said anything until Scott said what was on his chest.

“Allison broke up with me.”

I gave him a hug. “It’s her loss, you know. She will never know how much you love her.” A memory returned to me and I got up to search my closet. “I was going to wait until Christmas or your birthday,” I grabbed a box wrapped in TARDIS blue wrapping paper. “but you need a bit of cheering up.” I tossed him the present. “Open it!”

Scott ripped off the paper and opened the box. “A new iPhone?!”

“It’s the latest edition.” I told him, sitting back down next to him. “If Derek destroys this one, then I’m going to kill him.”

“You won’t.”

“Yeah, I won’t.”

We laughed for a while until our sides hurt. Scott recovered enough to talk.

“Any word from Derek?” he asked.

I shrugged. “Not since you made him Prime Suspect #1.” Scott turned red from embarrassment. “I haven’t heard from him yet. He’s probably still healing from those dreadful wounds. I will call him tomorrow to see if he’s okay.”

Scott nodded, and then said good night. He left the room and I turned out the lights before going to bed in the clothes I was wearing.


	13. Full Moon Sucks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott goes crazy = Another mess for Cass to clean!

“Derek, its Cass.” I said into my phone. “I’m calling to check on your healing and if you need me to get you anything. Also, there is a full moon tonight and I’m worried about Scott since the Alpha is still out there. Please get this message. I love you!” I hung up after leaving that message and fell onto my office’s couch.

            It has been three days since the incident here at school. Thanks to Stiles and Scott’s idea of blaming Derek for the mess, the police are on a manhunt for my werewolf boyfriend. I have been calling him while I was in the privacy of my office, but haven’t heard from him.  What am I going to do? I love Derek and it seems like I chose the perfect mate…Wait, MATE?!

            I was on my office computer within minutes to look up mating and fairies. Why of all things would I think of Derek as my mate? What does that even mean?! A link popped up on the school’s search engine and I read up about fairies and mating. Apparently, a fairy or person with fairy blood has an instinct to mate with those that are compatible to their being. Sort of like true love, but the other person must feel the same way. Looks like the fairy side lets you know if you are meant to be or not. I read a bit more to find that a fairy could mate anything from human to another fairy.

            I leaned back in my desk chair, stunned that Derek Hale may be the perfect match for me. Now that I think about it, the more that I think or be around Derek my fairy side begins to act up a bit. My computer fell asleep and in the reflection of the blank screen I saw my eyes glow green.

            “No!” I hissed, trying to concentrate. “Turn back! Turn Back!!”

            My eyes reverted back to their normal blue and I let out a sigh of relief and despair. Relieved that I manage to turn my eyes back to normal. Despair because the cause of the glowing eyes was the need of having Derek with me.

            I lowered my head into my arms and began to remember the times I would do anything to be part of _Teen Wolf:_

**_Breezy and Laurie were laughing at me as I covered my reddening face from embarrassment. We were watching the episode when Scott has that nightmare/vision and wants to know what really happened. They had just shown the scene of Derek Hale (Tyler Hoechlin) working out, plus shirtless._ **

**_“Holy shit! He’s hot!” I squealed and that was when my sisters laughed, causing me to hide my shame._ **

**_“You really like Derek, don’t you, Cass?” Breezy asked after being the first to recover from laughing._ **

**_“You have no idea, sis.” I said in a bit of a dramatic tone._ **

**_Laurie, after recovering from laughing as well, looks at me strangely. “Why do you like him?” she asked me._ **

**_I thought about it for a quick moment. “Probably I could relate to him more easily than the other characters.” I explained. My sisters looked at each other before looking back at me, confused. “Derek doesn’t have any friends and was betrayed by his ex-girlfriend. He cared about his sister very much and is the last Hale since all his loving family was murdered. Derek is lonely, sad, and desperate to keep himself focus and gather whatever of his life back together.”_ **

**_Laurie looked more confused and Breezy asked the question that was on both of their minds. “How can you relate to him?”_ **

**_I sighed. “Don’t you see or listen to what happens to me or around me?!” I was close to crying. Couldn’t believe my sisters were that oblivious! “I have very few friends and they sometimes stand me up on our plans to hangout. No guy that I ever talk to would go on a date with me. If anything happened to you two I wouldn’t live myself. Also, I never met my real father!” A tear rolled down my cheek. “I feel completely alone, barely have anything happy happen, and trying so hard to live day after day with the craziness that happens in our world.”_ **

**_My sisters got up and gave me a hug. I cried a little and thanked them once I calmed down._ **

**_“You really are a lot like Derek Hale.” Breezy finally saw the relation._ **

**_“You pretty much are him.” Laurie added with a smirk._ **

**_I grabbed a nearby couch pillow and swatted Laurie with it. “In case you haven’t notice, I’m a GIRL!”_ **

**_We laughed and began a pillow fight that ended with Laurie reminding all of us that the show was still on._ **

            I lifted my head as I heard a pounding on the door. I listened for a moment and detected the familiar sound of Stiles’ beating heart.

            “It’s open!” I called and got up to greet him.

            Stiles came in, fuming mad. Last time he was like this was when Scott didn’t save his dad from the mountain lion. Uh-oh…

            “What did Scott do?” I asked the angry teenager.

            “He made out with Lydia!” Stiles shouted before flopping down on the couch. “Jackson broke up with her earlier and I asked Scott to see if she likes me. He comes to practice with lipstick smeared on his lips.”

            Crap! “Did he started acting like a scumbag before or after you guys arrived this morning?” I arrived to school on my Ducati while the boys took Stiles Jeep.

            “After. During a chemistry test.”

            I had a sudden thought. “Stiles, haven’t you notice the closer we are to the full moon, the more Scott is acting out?” Stiles looked like someone slapped him awake when I mention this. “First, there was the incident three nights ago that the Alpha managed to control Scott. Second, Scott is still torn up from Allison dumping him. Seems like the full moon is tapping into Scott’s dark side due to these inflictions.” I pulled Stiles up and led him out of the office. “We have to go, NOW!”

            After making a quick stop at Stiles’ place, I led the way back to the McCall’s. I could sense that Scott was in his room, but something was off. He wasn’t himself or not completely himself. I dismounted my bike as Stiles got out of his Jeep and we ran into the house, up to Scott’s room. At his door, I looked at Stiles to see if he was ready. He nodded and I knocked.

            “Scott? Are you in there?” I asked. I turned the doorknob, finding it unlock. “Stiles and I are coming in.” I opened the door and led the way in.

            Scott was sitting in his chair near the window, looking like some sinister villain from a movie. “What do you want?” he demanded. Yup, like a sinister villain!

            “Stiles wanted to see if you were alright.” I told him. “He told me you have been acting out all day. Is it the full moon?”

            “I don’t see how that is any of your business.”

            Okay, that hurt! “I will just leave you two boys to chat.” I walked out and went to my room.

            I was only in there for about two hours when I heard crashing from Scott’s room. Stiles was knocked back on the floor when I arrived, just as Scott flees through the window. Stiles try to sit up and I rushed over to him.

            “What the hell just happened?” I asked as I helped him onto the nearest chair.

            “The full moon.” Stiles points out the window and I looked to see the moon clear as the night is young.

            “Fuck!” I cursed. “He’s going to do something stupid I know it!” I ran to my room and grabbed my laptop.

            After a minute of scrolling, I found the lyrics that I needed and returned to Scott’s room. Stiles was looking out the window, hoping Scott would return.

            “Stiles, I’m going to find Scott and calm him down.” I informed him. “Try to get a hold of Derek. He needs to help me catch Scott.” Stiles nodded and I left the house while he began calling my boyfriend.

            I put my Ducati to full throttle to the parking lot that I knew would be Scott’s destination. Jackson had Allison there and Scott’s jealousy is going to make things much worse. I pulled into the lot and hid my bike among the trees nearby. Running to where Allison and Jackson are talking, I saw Scott about to attack. I opened my mouth and began to sing _Breaking the Habit_ by Linkin Park.

            “ _I don’t know what’s worth fighting for or why I have to scream. I don’t know why I instigate and say what I don’t mean. I don’t know how I got this way, I’ll never be alright! So I’m breaking the habit, I’m breaking the habit tonight!”_

            It was working! Scott was calming down just enough to think and I knew that singing the chorus would send a message to his mind: Fight it! Break the hold!

            Something attacked Scott and brought him into the woods. I smiled for I knew it was Derek and he has everything under control. Running back to my bike, I hightailed it out of there before anyone noticed I was there.

            I was in my room when I heard Scott come home. I sprinted out and met him when he was halfway up the stairs. I tackled hug him, almost making us fall, for I was relieved that I had my sort of little brother back.

            “You back to normal?” I asked with a mock glare.

            “Yes, ma’am.” Scott saluted.

            We laughed and said good night before heading to our rooms. My back was towards the room as I closed my door and locked it. Suddenly, I was turned around and pushed against it. Derek began to kiss me so fiercely that I almost passed out from the lack of air. When he pulled away, I looked at him and saw that he had fully recovered from those wounds. I grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him into another kiss, this time I was the one initiating it. We made out for a while longer until neither of us could breathe.

            “Stiles contacted you.” I commented. Derek said nothing. “Yet you never returned my calls. I was worried that you were caught by the police or hunters.”

            Derek held me to him and I let myself be overwhelmed with the feeling of being with him again. “I didn’t want you to come and find me. Someone could have followed you and things would turn chaotic. I’m sorry that I’ve worried you.”

            I gave him a quick kiss. “Apology accepted.”

            We began to kiss again when Derek noticed that my laptop was on and showed the Linkin Park lyrics. He went over to look at it and read the lyrics. I cursed my stupidity for not turning the thing off.

            “I heard someone singing the exact words to this song in the parking lot.” He looked at me. Busted! “Was it you?”

I looked him in the eyes and sighed. “Yes, it was me. I was singing to help Scott pull himself together before he killed. Pretty much worked like before.” Derek was looking at me with a hungry look in his eyes. “I play as well. Not exactly a pro, but good enough.”             I waited for Derek to say something, but the response I got was something I never expected.

            “Sing for me.” He said pulling me towards my bed. “I want to hear you sing.”

I was taken back for a moment, but then smiled. “Of course.” I sang him several songs before I grew tired and wanted to sleep. Derek held me as I hummed a tuned that sounded like a lullaby. We fell asleep in each other’s arms, something I could get used to.


	14. Freaking Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another episode that killed my feels. Cass is about to feel something that hurt every fangirl's heart!

It has been almost a week since the full moon and I love it, sort of. Scott is back to normal, but is still heartbroken from Allison breaking up with him. Stiles is back to being buddies with Scott, except he hates playing babysitter whenever Scot is close to becoming wolf. Derek and I started seeing each other again; my inner fairy was overjoyed to see him again. The problem that’s between us is the fact the two idiots (you know who they are!) made him a criminal and most of the time I’m with him it is to bail him out of trouble. Don’t get me wrong, it’s nice to be able to see Derek almost every night although it would be better if it wasn’t from protecting him from the law.

It was just past eleven on a Friday night. Scott was out with Stiles doing what I don’t want to know. Mrs. McCall was working late and left me a number to call her at if there was any emergency or a question. What about me, you ask? I was in my room trying to complete my novel, of course. The teachers at Beacon Hills High School are starting to get to me, especially the single male ones. I began to confine myself in the library and in my office to avoid those eyes of every pervert in the building.

I was halfway done with chapter twenty five when my phone rang. It was playing _Kryptonite_ by 3 Doors Down. It was Derek’s ringtone.

“Hello, sweetie!” I said into the phone. Yes, I know I pulled a River Song, don’t push it! “How’s your day?”

“I’m trying not to get caught by the police, Cass.” Derek said from his end. He sounded like he was running, probably been sighted while tracking the Alpha…Again.  “Can you take this seriously?!”

I rolled my eyes. “You were spotted while hunting by the Alpha again, weren’t you?” No reply. “That’s the third time this week! You promised to be more careful so I wouldn’t have to worry.”

“I know and I’m-" He stopped short and I heard sirens in the background. “Uh, Cass? Can you do something for me?”

I smirked into the phone. “One fairy rescue on the way.”  Powering down my laptop and grabbing jacket. “Where’s your location?”

“Near the old iron works factory.” Derek replied. Dogs were barking in the background. “How fast can you fly?”

I had already flown out of the house when I first started hearing the dogs barking. “Already halfway there.” Flew into town and past a couple of abandon buildings. “Give or take a minute.” With that I hung up my phone and placed it in my pocket.

I found Derek being cornered by a couple of police hounds and landed between them. They growled and bark at me, but I had shifted into fairy mode since Derek was in danger. My eyes glowed dangerously at the dogs and I hissed at them while bearing my fangs. They ran off and my face returned to normal, but my wings were still out. A pair of arms wrapped their way around my waist and I leaned into Derek as he held me.

“Ready to go?” I asked casually as I turned to face him.

“Yes. Let’s get out of here.” He said tightening his grip.

I flew us out of the alleyway and into the factory. Once we landed, Derek gave me a kiss, making me want more. I returned the kiss with the want for him, but was interrupted when we saw the Alpha looking at us. It ran off and, obviously, we chased after it. From fangirl to fangirl: if you ever daydream about chasing down bad guys with one of your favorite characters, doing it for real is more of a mind-blowing experience.

The Alpha jumped out of the building and descended its way to the street below. Derek and I followed, but when we started the chase again a black SUV pulled up, blocking our way.

 _Shit, I forgot about Allison’s dad!_   I cursed to myself mentally as Chris got out with a gun in hand.

I grabbed my boyfriend by hid arm and pulled him down a narrow alley just as the hunter began shooting at us. We ran to the other end and, with a stroke of luck, Scott and Stiles drove up in the Camaro. We climbed in and Scott, who was behind the wheel, drove us out of here.

“Cass, how did you get here from the house?” Stiles asked, stunned to see me.

“Derek called and I got a lift from Scott’s mom.” I lied, keeping my heart beating normal.

Scott believed me, but I swear I saw Derek trying not to laugh. He caught me looking at him and smiled. I winked. Yeah, he loves me like that!

I was relieved to be back at the house and in the confines of my room. In the car, Derek told Scott about the necklace his sister described to him. He drew it out and gave it to the young wolf.

“That’s Allison’s necklace.” Scott said, looking hurt.

Sighing, I put on a plain t-shirt and sweat shorts, then turned off the lights. As I tried to get myself comfortable in my bed, my senses picked up a familiar presence and I felt the bed lower next to me.

“There’s enough room for two.” I smiled as he laughed quietly before climbing in next to me.

“Nice job earlier.” He whispered into my ear. I shivered slightly. “Making a lie pass for a truth.”

“Wasn’t easy at it sounds,” I said turning to face him. “for it took a lot of concentration to keep my nerves from acting up to trigger the hidden lie in my heart.”

He smiled and put his face closer to mine. “You are one clever fairy.”

“You are one smart werewolf.” I muttered before leaning in to kiss him.

I woke up the next morning to find Derek had left a while ago. I knew that because his scent still smelled fresh. It was Saturday and there was a lacrosse game tonight. I flipped over onto my stomach and covered my face with my pillow. Tonight was the night when Derek finds out that his Uncle Peter is the Alpha.

Getting up, I went to take a shower, and then returned to get changed. I went on my laptop to search for any games to ease my nerves. After a couple of hours, I was back to working on my novel, but was interrupted by my phone ringing. The ringtone that was playing was _In the End_ by Linkin Park. One I chose for when Stiles called.

“What’s up, Stiles?” I asked as soon as I picked up.

“How did you know I was going to ask you something?” I smirked into the phone as I continued to type. Sometimes being a girl from a different reality can have its kicks. “Never mind. Can you come over? I have Danny trying to trace Allison’s text from the school incident, but he needs help getting past firewalls without getting caught. How are you with computers?”

“Derek asked you to call, didn’t he?” There was silence. “He’s in the room and could hear me with his werewolf hearing, right?” I heard a burst of laughter that confirmed that Derek was definitely there and listening. “Be right there and, Derek, don’t kill Stiles if he pushes you around.” I hung up my phone, pulled on my jacket and left the house.

Parking my Ducati in front of the Stilenski’s, I got off and ran to the front door. Before I could knock, Sheriff Stilenski opened the door and let me in.

“Stiles told me you were coming.” He said when I gave him a questioning look. “He’s upstairs in his room with Danny.”

“Thanks, Sheriff.” I called down to him as I reached the top of the staircase. My voice possibly reached Stiles room because one of the bedroom doors opened and Stiles poked his head out.

“About time!” He mocked glared at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and made a face. I know! It was childish, but he was asking for it. I went into his room… _to find Derek shirtless!_ I saw Danny gaping at my boyfriend, whose back was still towards me. Danny saw me sneak up behind Derek, but kept quiet to see what would happen. I jumped onto Derek’s back, surprising him, and placed a kiss on his neck. He gave a low growl, which Stiles and Danny didn’t hear, and pulled me around so it appeared he was carrying me.

“Hello, handsome. Missed me?” I smiled as he placed his lips on mine.

Someone cleared their throat and we broke apart to see Stiles staring at us. I let go of Derek so he could put on a shirt and went to help Danny. Took me five minutes to get us past all types of security without triggering any alarms. The boys were impressed, but my heart skipped a beat as Derek watched me work and looked amazed that I can do this type of thing.

“How did you get passed all that?” Danny asked eager to learn what I know.

“If you watch too many Sci-Fi shows and movies, you pick up a thing or two.” I answered. Then turned to Stiles. “This is how I got into Comic Con International without getting caught two years in a row.”

“What made you do that?” Stiles was curious.

“Wanted to catch the last two _Merlin_ panels before the show ended.” I smiled and let Danny take back the computer.

Derek was sitting in a chair by Stiles’ bed and I walked over. He pulled me onto his lap and held me to his chest. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer, nuzzling his neck in the process.

“Cass,” he groaned. “not here.” I looked at him and saw his eyes turn blue.

Oops! "Sorry!” I whispered and rested my head on his shoulder. His fingers stroke my hair and my back as we waited for the trace results.

The results came and I was probably more shocked than Stiles. Although, I don’t understand how that is possible when I know what is going to happen. The text came from a computer at the hospital under the name of Melissa McCall.

“Stiles, you go and check on my uncle.” Derek began to take charge as soon as we snuck into the closed hospital. “His room is the last one in the burnt victims ward.” I clutched his hand as he said the last three words.

“Wait, what about you and Cass?” Stiles asked looking at the two of us.

“We’re going to find clues about whoever is doing this.” I told him. “Call us if there is a problem.” Stiles begin to leave. “Stiles?” He stopped and looked at me. “Be careful.”

Derek and I wandered through the hallway, trying to find any unfamiliar scents while also trying to prevent each other from going at it. Derek’s phone went off, making us both jump.

“Stiles, what is it?” It was Stiles. Peter was probably not in his room! “What do you mean-? Stiles get out of there! He’s the Alpha!” I ran towards Peter’s ward, hoping that I would be able to get there before it was too late.

I arrived to see Peter, completely healed, and his creepy nurse cornering a frighten Stiles. Thinking fast, I charged at the nurse and rammed her into a wall before punching her unconscious. I stood in front of Stiles, protecting him, and face Peter. He definitely looked like he did in TV, but I could sense the madness within him as well as the reek of a total jerk. Trust me, been around a lot of them to know one when I see one.

“Well, hello!” Crazy Alpha Pete greeted me with a wicked smile. “Nice to actually meet you while I’m in human form. Your name is Cass, right?”

“Only my friends and boyfriend can call me Cass.” I hissed, trying to keep my fairy at bay. “Seeing that you murdered many people, including Laura, you don’t count. At. All!”

Peter pretended to look hurt by that. “Ouch!” he said. “I thought you were kind hearted. Guess I was mistaken. Now I see why my nephew wants to-" Derek cut him off by appearing out of nowhere, attacking his uncle.

Peter flung his nephew off him, causing me to watch as my wolf hit the wall and fall onto some hospital equipment. I started to run towards him, but he looked at me with glowing blue eyes.

“Stiles, Cass. Run!” He ordered while struggling to get up. I didn’t move. “Cass, go!”

A tear fell from my eye as Stiles pulls me out of the room and away from the hospital.

**_A group of boys surround me, wanting to see the poems I have written at random. They liked them and began to try rapping them. I laughed as a few failed to make the poem/rap feel right to the beat of someone’s beat boxing.  They tell me I should be a writer for popular rappers because I have a knack in writing about things that I see every day. All of a sudden, my friends disappeared and I was in the woods. A twig snapped behind me and I saw Derek standing there looking at me. I moved to be with him, but was attacked from behind. A black wolf with glowing red eyes began to tear me apart. I cried, begging Derek to help me. He turned and walked away, leaving me to die with a frightened, broken heart._ **

I jolted awake, sitting up so fast that the room was momentarily spinning. I looked around the dark room, searching for any signs that Derek was here with me. Seeing that he wasn’t I got up, walked to my window, and locked it. I returned to bed and lay back down.  Tears fell nonstop as I sobbed, feeling a gaping hole in my heart. Deep down, I knew this was going to happen to me. No guy (or wolf) that I have met would always break their promises with me. Derek broke his promise: He said he wouldn’t be manipulated. He said he would make sure that I would never feel hurt or scared around him.

I cried myself to sleep for no one was there to protect me from the pain I was feeling. Derek broke his promise, thus breaking my heart.


	15. Life is a Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass is heartbroken, but feels like she has to shoulder everyone's burden and tries to wade through the pain. Well, that is until a certain someone tries to patch things up. Then it all goes to hell!

It has been over a week since the Alpha was revealed to be Derek’s uncle. Obviously I knew, but since I never received any word from Derek since that night my heart was broken. Stiles went to the school to give Scott the heads up while I rode home with a lot on my mind. I woke up the next morning, feeling empty, broken, and incomplete. For the rest of the entire week I was focused on my work, but was deeply depressed. Scott and Stiles tried to cheer me up on multiple occasions (movies, dinner, etc.), but made very little progress. Allison and Lydia noticed as well and have been hanging out in the library whenever they could to keep me company and help me with any tasks. Jackson was checking on me as well, which was a bit awkward for me because I usually see him act like a total jerk on the show.

One day, I was alone in the library. My friends were in their classes after I shooed them out of here when the bell rang. They wanted to stay, all five of them, to make sure I was alright. I gave them a small smile before telling them I will be fine for the next hour or so until they see me again. Now I was alone in the library, surrounded by the silence and books that contain people that are going through the same thing as me.

I was in the back of the library, placing returned books on their proper shelves, when I heard music playing throughout the vicinity. Stopping what I was doing, my ears picked up the familiar tune of _Kryptonite_ playing, but my iPod was locked in my office so no one should be able to playing it. The music led me to the front desk near the center of the room. My iPod was blasting the music and the person who was holding it was the reason that I have that song as his ringtone.

“Hello, Cassandra.” Peter Hale greeted me as I came into view. He was standing while Derek, who was holding my iPod, was sitting at one of the tables. “Hope you don’t mind if we play some music. It’s too quiet in here.”

I stopped just a couple of feet away from the Hales. “Well, we are in a library.” I pointed out in a sarcastic tone. “Also, that’s my iPod!” My hand darted out and snatched my possession from Derek’s hand. He didn’t have enough time to react to that. “I take invasion of privacy seriously.” Pressed pause and turned off the iPod before shoving it into my pants pocket.

“Sorry,” the mad man apologized. “I didn’t know that we offended you.” Okay, I really want to smack his head off!

“If you’re here to ask me something,” I told him, trying to ignore Derek. “my answer will be no.”

“Do you want to know what it is we are about to ask?” the crazy uncle was looking at me with that evil smirk on his face.

 _Kill you before your nephew becomes abducted by the hunters?_ “I’m guessing to join your little pack.” Crazy Alpha Hale nodded like he knew I was going to say yes. “How more wrong can you possibly be?! I rather not have a murderous uncle as my Alpha. Besides, my kind DOESN’T live in packs. It’s family!”

“Cass-" Derek began making me look at him. He was giving me an apologetic, puppy dog look.

“Don’t ‘Cass’ me, Derek!” I scolded at him with my eyes piercing him with the hurt and pain that I’m going through. “You broke a promise that you made me a while ago. Do you remember it? Now I am suffering because a certain werewolf wouldn’t keep his word to the girl who actually loves him and cares about him.”

Derek stared at me, looking hurt and guilty. I may have overreacted a bit, but I had to get my point across. I turned my back to the Hales and started to walk away. A hand fell on my shoulder, making me stop. It was Peter’s hand.

“Think about what you are doing, Cassandra.” He told me in a warning tone.

I lost it! The crazy bastard dared to lay his hand on me and threaten me. Here’s a tip to all of you out there: Never mess with a fairy. Especially, one who is angry!

I took Peter’s hand and twisted it as I spun to face him. He grimaced in pain, but didn’t stop me from flipping him onto his back with quick reflexes. I had Peter Hale lying on the floor in pain within two minutes. Derek stared at me with shock and amazement, but I ignored him. It was my lunch break now and I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

“If you two are still here when I return” I warned them in a menacing tone. “there will be hell.” I left as Peter was pulling himself up and Derek looking like he wanted to follow me.

Later on that night, I was chilling on my laptop in the living room while Scott was watching TV. Peter had spoken to both of us while we were at the school earlier. Scott was furious that the Alpha asshole had the nerve to speak to me, but seemed to lighten up when I mentioned that I kicked the jerk’s ass. What I left out was Derek was in the library as well. I knew he was with Peter when he was talking with Scott, but I didn’t want to have him in any more trouble.

 _I’m still in love with a guy who broke my heart._ I thought miserably as I finished the final chapter of my novel.

There was a knock on the door, but Scott and I were too busy playing rock/paper/scissors. I won, which made Scott being the one to open the door.

“Allison, what are you doing here?” I turned to see Allison Argent standing in the doorway.

“I need to talk to you.” She said. “Can I come in?”

Scott lets her in and leads the way upstairs to his bedroom. I watched them go before switching my focus back onto my laptop. As I started typing again, Mrs. McCall appears before in the outfit that she was wearing tonight for her date with Peter Hale.

“How do I look?” she asked me, twirling around nervously.

“Like a young lady who is ready to fall in love again.” I said with a sweet smile.

She looks at me with a smile on her face. The doorbell rings and she immediately runs to grab her bag. I stayed where I was, typing away.

“Scott, Peter’s here to take your mom on a date!” I said in a low voice. Scott could hear me no matter what. “Beam me up, Scotty!” I added, just in case he didn’t get the memo the first time.

He comes running down as I got up. We looked at each other and I nodded up the stairs. I would keep Allison busy until he handles this situation or she leaves. I walk into Scott’s room, laptop in one hand, and saw Allison sitting on Scott’s bed.

“Hey, Silver!” Silver is a nickname I call her since her last name means silver in French. “Scott is checking out his mom’s date. He wants to be sure his mom found the perfect guy.”

Allison smiles a little at this. “That sounds like Scott.” She became concern. “How are you feeling?”

I shrugged. “Pretty much the same.” Allison’s phone begins to go off. “Text?”

She looked and read it. “It’s my aunt. She wants to meet up with me later.” I tried not to wince at the mention of the psycho blonde bitch.

We heard the door slam shut, then again after a couple of minutes. Looking out the window, Allison and I saw Peter drive off with Scott’s mom and Scott riding his bike after them.

“Looks like Scott have flown the coop.” I looked at Allison and saw the hurt look on her face. “Sorry, Silver. Guess Scott had second thoughts about that guy.”

Allison looks at me and gives me a small smile. “It’s fine. Besides, I can contact my aunt to tell her I will meet her soon.”

I escorted her to the front door and waved bye to her as she got in her car and drove away. Once back in the house, I locked the door and up to my room. The house was empty and I was home alone. Time to cry myself to sleep once again.

Opening my door, I realized that my lights were off. _I swear I left them on before I went downstairs._ I placed my laptop carefully on my desk and turned on the lights. I saw Derek leaning against the wall in front of me. _How the hell did he get in?_

“Scott left his window unlocked, didn’t he?” No reply. “Idiot.”

I started to walk out of my room, but Derek beat me to the door and closed it.

“What the hell, Derek?!” I asked with suspicion in my voice. “Why are you here?”

“I needed to see you.” Probably on Peter’s orders. “Not by my uncle’s orders.” Okay, scratch that!

“Well, I don’t want to see you.” I told him flatly. “You broke my heart, Derek. Did you really think that showing up here would make a difference?”

“Cass,” Derek said my name with a tone that probably had a layer of lust in it. “please let me help you. I know I hurt you and I want to fix it.”

“Just go away, Derek.” I demanded and turned my back to him. Next thing I knew, his arms were around me and he began to kiss my neck. “Derek” I said, trying not to moan. “please, just leave.”

“Let me fix us.” He muttered into my skin. His lips were getting closer to my face and I could smell his sweet wolf scent off his skin. “Cass, allow me to mend your heart. I swear I will never try to hurt you again.”

“You will break your promise again.” I gasped as he nipped my ear. “I don’t want to be hurt again after you keep making false promises.”

“I will prove it to you.” With that, Derek turned me around and smashed his lips against mine.

(Mature Content Alert- Don’t read if you don’t want to! Just skip to below!)

I reacted by returning the kiss in equal passion. My arms were wrapped round Derek’s neck to prevent him from leaving me again. His hands were caressing my face as we kissed before moving to play with my hair. My mouth opened slightly as I gasped for air, but his tongue met mind and we began to kiss more fiercely. Suddenly, I was lying down on my bed with Derek right on top of me. The temperature in the room began to rise in the room and my fairy was making me go for it.

I pushed off Derek’s jacket and tossed it aside. He began to nuzzle me as his hands slipped under my black V-neck shirt, feeling the bare skin underneath. I moaned at his touch causing him to growl in pleasure. I manage to pull his shirt off to expose his flawless body before he literally ripped my shirt off me. I was wearing a black laced bra which he also ripped off to expose my whole upper torso.

Our half naked bodies pressed against each other, I felt his hands playing with the button of my khakis as I pressed my hips against his. Derek growled louder this time as I kissed his chest, just above his heart. My khakis were off within a second and his jeans followed right after. My heart raced as things got more intense and I had my underwear off after managing to wiggle out of it before tossing it aside. Derek had his off while he kissed my entire length of my body, making me moan and thrusting myself onto him.

There was a moment when we made eye contact and our eyes were glowing when we begin to shift. Mine green, his blue. Then, he was inside me. I gasped as he entered and wrapped my legs around his waist. Derek began to thrust harder into me and I began to yell his name over and over again. Then we laid back on the bed, panting as we stared at each other. Mates at last!

(Okay! End of the mature content! Back to normal.)

I probably passed out asleep because I woke up to find that Derek had left me, but left a note on my laptop saying he will be back soon. I smiled and was about to go back to sleep when the _Doctor Who_ theme began to play on my phone. Groaning in irritation, I picked up my phone and read the text.

Moments later, I burst through the doors of the vet clinic in a baggy t-shirt and sweat pants. Dr. Deaton heard me entering and came to greet me.

“You got Scott’s text.” Scott’s boss said. “He will be relieved to see you.”

“Where is he?” I asked, worried.

Deaton led the way into the back and I saw Scott sitting up on the surgery table when he heard my footsteps coming his way. We hugged each other, relieved that he has survived the hunter ambush.

“How did you escape?” I asked, hoping that it wasn’t the one I am sure had happen.

“Derek saved me.” No! I was hoping this didn’t happen! “He got me out of the house and went to distract the hunters so I could get away. I was shot and was lucky Dr. Deaton found me.”

“Were you ambushed at the Hale house?”

Before he could answer, the front door bell rang as someone walked in. Dr. Deaton went out to take care who it was, but I knew who it was. Peter Hale came to retrieve Scott. I looked at Scott and signaled him to stay low while I went out to confront the mad Alpha.

“Aw, Cassandra!” Peter looked surprised to see me. “I’m glad that you are here. Maybe you can help me by getting my pickup from the back.”

“Leave. My. Friend. Alone.” I hissed through my teeth.

Peter arched an eyebrow. “Where did this attitude come from?” then he seemed to realize something. “You and my nephew mated, didn’t you?”

I glared at him making him chuckle as my silence confirmed his suspicions. As he turned to go, I had to ask.

“What happened to Derek?”

Peter stopped, and then slowly looked at me. Guilt, worry, sadness, and anger were etched on his features. “The hunters took him away.”

I bolted out the door and flew off to the Hale house. My mate was in danger and I needed to save him.


	16. Rescue, Capture, Break Out, Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what time it is!

Touching down in the front yard, I turned towards the Hale house and went inside. Using my enhanced sense of smell I picked up traces of some scents that were still fresh. It was a mixture of scents, some I recognize and others that I didn’t. There was Scott; Jackson (forgot he was here! Derek was supposed to kill him on Peter’s orders!), some unknown males (hunters?), a female (most likely Crazy Kate Argent), and…Derek.

Honing in on my mate’s scent I followed it back to the front of the yard. There his scent began to mingle with the hunters, but I kept myself locked on his scent alone. Following it took me a couple of yards out, but the Hale house was still in walking distance and I could still see it. My tracking led me to a cluster of rocks, mass and trees. Using my fairy eyes I saw the hidden door that led to the underground tunnel where they were keeping him. The door was locked, but with a tiny bolt of fairy energy it swung open to let me in. Closing the door behind me, I scanned the area: no hunters waiting at the entrance detected some heart beats that were probably on the other side of the lair, and I could smell that there were very few hunters here.

I focused on one heartbeat in a nearby room for it sounded familiar, also the scent led to it as well. Before I moved any closer to the room I wanted to make sure I was right.

“Derek?” I asked in a low voice so that only he could hear me. “Derek, are you in there?”

There was a sound of chains moving and a soft growl emitting from the room. Yup, found Derek! I ran to the room and found the door closed. Luckily it was unlock and was one of those door that you pull to roll open. I opened the door and saw Derek, chained to the ceiling and floor. Also, he was shirtless.

 _Really?!_ I thought as I walked in. _Chained and shirtless?! Man, I’m going to freaking watch this episode again if I ever return home._

Derek looked at me at the sound of my footsteps and my now rapidly beating heart. I gave him a small smile as I stood in front of him. By the looks of it they tortured the hell out of him by electrocuting him and taking turns beating him up. His body been through so much I’m surprised my mate was still alive. Of course, if they killed him then there would be hell.

“Thank god, you’re still alive.” I whispered, placing a hand on his cheek.

“You shouldn’t be here.” He said it in a serious tone, but he was enjoying the touch of my hand to glare at me.

“Like I would leave you here alone.” My face was now inches from his. “I love you too much to abandon you here. I’m going to break you out!” With that I kissed him. As we kissed energy emitted from my lips and entered Derek’s body, healing him from the torture he had to endure.

I pulled away to see Derek looking fully recovered and had that wolfish grin on his face. “Feeling better?” I asked.

“Still in chains, mate.” He told me with a sarcastic tone.

I began to work on one manacle when I realized something. Derek called me his mate! “I’m so going to get Kate for this.” My eyes began to glow green. “She had pissed of the wrong mate of a werewolf.”

“Like to see you try.” I froze. The psycho killer was standing behind me. Something touched my back and I felt the watts of electricity surge through me.

I fell to the floor and I heard Derek roaring at the woman who killed his family. I blacked out just as I felt someone lifting me up.

Waking up chained to the ceiling and floor isn’t what you expect every day. I opened my eyes and saw that I was chained next to my mate. Also noticed that my jacket and phone were on a table against the wall with Derek’s belongings. My shirt was gone, but had a blue tank top on so I still have some decency. Then I noticed how there was a machine hooked up not only to Derek’s restraints, but to mine as well. Kate was definitely psycho!

Derek heard me stirring and was looking at me with a concerned look. “Cass, are you alright?”

I gave him a joking smile. “Never better, mate.” Then, I heard people coming. “Looks like we are about to have company.” Kate walks in with Allison following. “Hey, Silver!”

“Cass, what are you doing here?” Allison asked looking scared and concern.

“Trying to rescue my mate from your aunt.” I said matter of fact. “This is what I get for trying to save the one I love.”

“Shut up!” Kate ordered and pressed a button on the machine.

Electricity streamed through the manacles and into my body. I screamed out in pain and noticed Derek wolfing up and trying to attack Kate. The pain stopped and I felt weak and limp. I listened as Kate tells what Derek is to Allison and how their family hunts them. She then activated the machine again, but this time Derek was being electrocuted.

“Stop!” I screamed, tears streaming from my eyes as I watched my mate suffer. “Please! Hurt me instead!”

That surprised everyone, including myself. Kate turned the machine off and I felt a wave of relief to see Derek no longer hurt. She turned and walked in front of me with Allison following.

“Why do you want to protect this monster?” Kate asked, curiosity laced in her voice. “He has done nothing, but caused problems in this town.”

I shook my head. “It’s the Alpha that is the problem, not Derek. Plus, he isn’t the monster, Kate Argent. You are!” She looked like she was going to hit me, but I kept going. “You were the one who started this mess in the first place. Using Derek to get close to his family, killing everyone who lived in the Hale household with the fire you started and initiated with some willing arsonists, and now you are torturing the man who blames himself for your doing because you have to look at him and deal with the guilt of murdering innocent people that day.” I looked at Allison and saw that she couldn’t believe what I was saying. “You see, Silver, my kind doesn’t take violence very lightly. We prefer peace, love, and happiness. Your aunt messed the balance up and will soon suffer the consequences Fate will give her. I’m sorry you have to witness this.” I looked at Derek. “You weren’t the cause of your family’s elimination. You are the victim, an innocent, a survivor. Don’t blame yourself for something you didn’t do.”

There was silence that took hold for a while until Allison broke it. “You said ‘my kind’ a moment ago.” She looked at me. “What do you mean?”

I looked at Derek, who nodded. He will always have my back on whatever decisions I make.

“I’m part human, Allison.” I told her. Kate looked like she thought I was a werewolf as well. “I’m not a wolf like Derek. I’m from a line of magical creatures that don’t kill and will protect themselves and others in danger.” With that my eyes glowed green, my small fangs poked out, and the tattoo on my back turned into real wings. “I’m part fairy.”

Allison looked like she was ready to faint. I don’t blame her since she had just faced a full blow of reality just now. Kate looked at me like she couldn’t believe I exist. Then, she took her niece and led her out of the room. I looked at Derek and he looked at me. Both of us have reverted back to normal, but all I wanted to do right now was to touch him, hold him, and kiss him. It’s pretty impossible to do when you are chained up.

Days passed and hunters kept coming in to torture Derek, but they always seemed to observe me as they hurt my mate. One day, I woke up to see Kate had returned and was talking to Derek. She licked him and made him try to attack her; I screamed at her and saw that she thought I was still sleeping. After a couple of hours that Kate was gone, I decided to try to break out.

“Derek, I have a plan,” I told him. “but you need to trust me.”

He looked at me and nodded. “What do you have in mind?”

“Scott is probably up to his neck in trouble right now and would begin to look for you.” Derek nodded, following what I was saying so far. “He will most likely howl to locate you. When that happens, you need to howl back. We may need him if we are to settle this little war once and for all.” I looked at my hands and concentrated on forming an energy bolt. “I’m going to try to destroy these manacles and break you out.” The bolt formed in my hand and I shifted it so can blast it at my bonds. They were destroyed and I was able to blast the ones restraining my feet as well.

“What if Scott sees you breaking me out?” Derek asked. He knew that I tried very hard to keep my fairy self a secret, but now it was time to stop.

“I think it’s time to stop hiding from my little brother.” I told him as I began to work on his bonds that restrained his feet. “Besides, I ran out of lies to tell him.

Derek laughed at that and then stiffened. We heard a howl that was far away, but loud enough to hear. It was Scott! Derek returned the call with a howl of his own that made me shiver. Soon he was going to be an Alpha and I will be by his side.

Moments later, Scott came bursting in to see me removing one of the manacles that held Derek’s wrist. I looked at him and smiled, eyes flashing green, small fangs showing, and wings sprouting out of my back.

He tensed, but I just returned my focus to Derek. “I’m part fairy, Scott. Not an enemy or a traitor. Just a girl who’s your friend and wants to help you get through life as a werewolf.”  


“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Scott sounded hurt, but not angry.

“Was still trying to learn about myself at the time.” Man, this manacle was taking forever. “Can you help me out, bro?”

“No.” I knew he was going to say that. Looking at Derek, he was glaring at Scott.

Okay, this is when I backed a couple feet away from my wolf and watched the scene that I have seen on TV countless times. Scott revealing that Peter had planned Laura’s death and tricked Derek into thinking it was a mistake.

“So are you going to help?” Scott asked.

I watched as Derek pulled free from the last of the chains. Damn, my man was strong! “I’ll help you.”

I took his hand and began to heal him. “I want to give Peter a proper whooping.”

Once Derek and I put our stuff back on, we followed Scott out of the underground tunnels. We stepped outside and I automatically sensed Kate and Allison ready to shoot us.

“Derek! Scott! Arrows!” I shouted just as an arrow hit Derek in the shoulder and leg. “Derek!” An arrow got Scott as well. “Scott!”

Something hit me on the back of the head. I fell forward and fell momentarily unconscious. I awoke to hear screams in the Hale house. Scott saw me regain consciousness and was struggling to get up himself up.

“Scott, check on Derek and Chris!” I ordered as I ran to the house. “I will save Allison!”

I bursted into the living room and found Allison preparing to shoot Peter, who had his grip on Kate. “Let the blonde go, Hale!” I threaten him, still in fairy form.

“I think not!” he said with a sneer. Allison let loose her arrow which he caught and snapped in two. “Really, Allison? An arrow?”

I raced towards him to land a punch on his face, but ended up being flung across the room.  “Cass!” Not only did I hear Allison scream my name, but Kate did as well. WTF?!?!

Peter had Kate down on her knees and he was currently gripping her hair so hard I thought it might just tear out. I was staring at Peter, but I was blanking out on the entire conversation. All I knew is that Kate was going to die. Tonight. Suddenly, Peter's head snapped in my direction. Like a flash, he was over to me and had my head tilting back so my mouth was wide open. My little fairy fangs poked out and I knew he wanted to do something with them. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. It was no use.  


"I've always wondered what a fairy bite could do to someone.... Haven't you wondered, Allison?" He looked towards the sickly pale brunette, who had flicked her gaze from her Aunt Kate to him.

She began sobbing and pleading. "No, please don't do this, please-" Peter cut her off by yanking on Kate's hair so her neck was just positioned under my fangs.

 He let go of my head, and I instinctively snapped my mouth shut. The metallic taste of blood flooded my mouth and I pulled away. Looking at the wound closing up with wide eyes, I backed away. Then, the wound looked like a bad bruise on an apple. Slowly, it spread and her skin began to dissolve. She cried out in agony, but it was too late. The deed was done. Peter dropped her shaking form onto the ground as her skin began to show her bones and muscle, which were also dissolving. I couldn't believe that I had done that. Peter released a roar and I looked up to see him almost all the way in his alpha form. He ran to the front of the house and burst through the door.

Allison stood there, looking at the dissolving body of her aunt. I felt the guilt settle in as I looked at the hurt girl in front of me. Now I know how Derek feels when his family was destroyed.  I huddled into a ball and began to cry. Someone came over and I saw Allison pulling me into a hug. Why is she hugging me after what I just did to her aunt?

“It wasn’t your fault.” Allison told me in a soothing tone. “Peter used you for his revenge. He’s the one who killed my aunt Kate. It isn’t your fault.”

I pulled myself together and lifted us back on our feet. “Why don’t we take care of the big bad wolf?”  I asked with a smile that reflects the fairy in me.

She nods and we ran out in time to see Scott taking on Peter with the help of Derek, who healed just in time. I looked at Allison and saw she was looking at me with an arrow ready in her bow. We sprinted forward: I flew at Peter and tackled his ass into a tree before flying out of away for the arrow that Allison shot, pinning the bastard to the trunk. Then, Chris, who seemed to have recovered from his blow earlier, shot some wolfsbane bullets into the crazy Alpha. Derek and Scott prepare to take the crazy uncle again when Stiles Jeep pulled up. Stiles and Jackson hopped out and threw the Molotov cocktails at the Alpha.

Peter screamed as the flames ensued him. I looked away, not wanting to see this escalate any further. Stiles pulled me from the scene, but stopped to see that I was in my fairy form. He didn’t say anything, but took me over to where Allison and her father were standing at a distance. Allison hugged me and Chris joined in, neither of them blaming me for Kate’s death. Then, we heard shouting and looked up to see Scott telling Derek that he needs Peter to become human again so he could date Allison.

I walked over to Scott and placed my hand on his shoulder. “That’s just a myth, Scott.” I told him sadly. “You are a wolf for life. I’m sorry.” With that Derek killed his uncle and his eyes turned red.

“I’m the Alpha now.” _No shit, Sherlock!_

I was in my room wrapped in my towel. I had just gotten out of the shower after lying to Mrs. McCall about me going out of town to visit a family member who was visiting. My hair was still damp as I began to search for some bed clothes. My search was cut short when I felt a cool breeze enter the room, followed by a pair of arms wrapping around my waist. I smiled as I look into the hazel like eyes of Derek Hale. My boyfriend, my mate, my Alpha.

“You smell nice when wet.” He said with a smirk.

“I’m changing, Derek.” I told him, but didn’t pull away. “Ever heard of knocking?”

He began to kiss my neckline and biting small parts on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and felt the pleasure of feeling his lips on my skin. “What’s the point of knocking when you are on the other side?”

I pressed my towel wrapped body close to him and his lips found mine. You can guess that tonight I was going to bed without any pajamas at all.


	17. Christmas Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays from Cass! (literally wrote this on Christmas break years back)

“Here you go, Silver!” I smiled at Allison as I handed her a present. “You are going to love this!”

It was Christmas Eve here in Beacon Hills. I was visiting my friend’s families to give everyone a gift. A lot has changed for me since the Peter Hale incident. Stiles has become my little profiler when it comes to mysteries in the town, Scott is more like a brother to me since I told him my secret, and the Argents treat me like family since I have a close relationship with Allison. What about Derek, you ask? Well, I will tell you in a bit.  I was currently visiting the Argents to give them their Christmas gifts from me before I headed over to the Stilenski’s.

“It’s beautiful!” Allison looked at her new necklace in amazement: it was a silver pendant that had a sapphire in the middle.

“It’s an amulet.” I explained as she put it on. “It would protect you from misfortune and keeps you safe from any attacks.”

Allison looks like she was going to cry and I was hoping it would be from joy. “Thank you!” She said as we hugged.

“Very thoughtful of you, Cassandra.” Victoria Argent said as she entered the room with her husband. Victoria met me just a few days after the freaky murders ended. Allison and Chris filled her in on who I was and how I helped take out the crazy werewolf causing terror in Beacon Hills. Took a while for her to trust me because they told her how Mad Peter used my bite (now I discovered it’s an acidic poison) to kill Kate. I think Victoria started to warm up to me when I stopped some mugger from hurting her and running off with her purse. I was shopping for food to make dinner for Derek and I one night when I heard the commotion. The mugger ran off with a few broken ribs and a shattered arm. After that, Victoria always welcomed me as another daughter.

I picked up another present from my _Sherlock_ tote bag and got up to give it to her. “I have one for you two, but its gold with an emerald in the center.” I told Victoria as I handed it to her. “Matches Allison’s, but made more of your style.”

Victoria opened her present and held up her necklace to show her husband. Chris helped her put it on. “Thank you, Cassandra.”

I smiled and grabbed another present from my bag. “Something for Chris as well.” Taking out the present and handing it to Allison’s dad. “Go on! Open it!”

We watched as Chris opened his present to reveal a ring with Latin written around the silver band as well as amber-colored pictures of wolves on it.

“That ring will protect you from being detected by any of your enemies. The engravings ensure that and are laced with wolfsbane in case a rogue wolf somehow gets in your face.”

Chris nodded and put the ring on. “That is very considerate of you.”

I kept my smile on as I put my tote over my shoulder and began to leave. “Well, I better head off. Have to finish playing Santa before I turn in for the night.” The Argents and I laughed as I said goodbye and left.

Stiles heard my Ducati pull up and was out the door to see me before I even got off my bike. “Whoa! Stiles, there was no need to tackle me!” I mock-scolded him as he hugged me. I returned the hug anyway.

“Heard you out here and wanted to hurry the gift delivery process a bit for you.” I rolled my eyes and began to search my bag. “I thought you were going to fly here. You have wings you know.”             “Didn’t want to cause any problems when the Sheriff sees that you mysteriously received a gift.” I looked over Stiles shoulder and he turned around to see his dad looking at us. I waved at him and handed Stiles his gift. “You’re going to love this.”

“A new phone?!” Stiles exclaimed as he held up the new iPhone for me to see.

“Already programed with Internet, music, and games.” I told him. “You just have to add your contacts and you will be all set.”

We gave each other another hug before I rode off towards the McCall’s house. I walked up to the front door and waited. Ten seconds later, it opened to reveal Scott on the other side.

“What’s up, brother from another mother?” I asked jokingly.

He laughed. “Not much, sister from another mister.” He replied sarcastically as we hugged.

We went into the living room to see Melissa McCall watching a _Christmas Story_ on the TV. She got up when hearing me walk in and gave me a tight hug.

“It’s been quiet since you have been staying at your friend’s house.” Melissa informed me as we all sat down. “There are times I still think you are here with dinner ready and Scott would come running just to eat.”

I smiled. “Well, I will stop by time to time to make sure Scott isn’t getting into any trouble.” Scott rolled his eyes while his mom laughs. “Anyway, here are your gifts.” I gave them their presents.

Scott literally tore the packaging open and I swear I saw him use a claw. “Oh my god, you got me a _necklace?!”_ he exclaimed as he held up his gift in horror.

“No, you moron!” I smacked the back of his head. Melissa laughed as she watches me force Scott put his gift on. “It’s a talisman. Warns you of any danger and leads you to those you trust.” Scott gave me a hug so tight that I had hard time breathing. “Beam me up, Scotty!”

He released and I manage to breathe again, but that didn’t stop Melissa for pulling me into a choking hug as well.

“Thank you, Cass! Thank you!” she squealed into my ears. I gave her a pair of diamond earrings that were actually empathy sensors. I had altered their powers so Scott could know when his mom was in danger or is on her way home whenever he sneaks out to see Allison.

After spending time of talking and watching TV while eating Christmas treats, I said goodbye and headed out. I would visit Lydia and Jackson, but both of them were out of town with their families for Christmas break. Luckily, I gave them their presents (rings that would keep them connected and alert when one is in danger) before they went off for the holidays.

I rode my Ducati back to the Hale house and parked it in its little hiding spot before heading inside.

“Hello, Sweetie!” I called as I entered (I always pull a River Song when I am with Derek). “I’m home.” I dropped my tote bag by the staircase and turned to see my loving boyfriend standing there.

“How was your run?” He asked as he kissed me softly.

“Everyone liked there gifts.” I told him between kisses. “Everything seems to be back to normal.” Derek had begun to kiss my neck, which was making me gasp as I speak. “I hope it stays that way.”

“We’ll manage.” He whispers into my ear and we began to make out, him pressing me against the wall as our kisses became deeper, passionate, and fierce.

Derek picked me up bridal-style, making me giggle a little, and begun to carry me upstairs when my phone’s alarm when off. It was a couple minutes pass midnight. Christmas day. My 21st birthday.

“Merry Christmas!” I whispered to my mate.

“Happy Birthday!” He muttered as we went to up to his room, or in this case our room, and begun to celebrate my 21st birthday as well as Christmas all at once.

Before we could get any further, we heard a knock on the front door and stopped. Neither of us was expecting company. Since Derek still had his pants on he went to check. I pulled his shirt on over my bra and underwear before going down as well. Derek had just come in with a package in his hand as I came downstairs. He looked worried.

“Derek, what is it?” I asked. When he didn’t respond I began to worry. “Derek, please talk to me!”

Derek walked up to me and handed me the package. I took it with a strange look and read the label on it. **To Cassandra Dima,** it read, **This contains the truth of your life. Must be opened on your 21 st birthday.**

I looked up at Derek and saw that he was standing closer to me. I leaned against him for support as I opened the package. Inside were a file, a picture, and a note. Taking out the note first, I held it up so both Derek and I could read it.

_This file contains all you need to know about what is happening to you. Also contains the truth about your life. Don’t believe what you are told. This reality is your reality!_

After reading the note, I quickly picked up the photo and studied it. It showed two dark hair siblings, one with brown eyes and the other with blue. A five year old girl was holding a few month old baby boy in her arms. Older sister, baby brother. On whim, I flipped the photo over and saw there was writing on the back.

“Impossible!” I whispered. My eyes widen with disbelief as I showed the back to Derek.

He looked at it, then at the picture before looking at me. “How’s this possible?”

The back of the picture read the following: _Cassandra Ann and Scott McCall. 1997_


	18. GUESS THE CROSS OVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working on the sequel and i'm crossing it over with *cue drum roll* POWER RANGERS. I want you to guess which season!

Here are the Choices:

Lost Galaxy

Lightspeed Rescue

Wild Force

Dino Thunder

Mystic Force

Jungle Fury

Samurai

Dino Charge

Take a guess! working on the sequel right now.

 


End file.
